


Magical Mates

by NicholasFlamelFan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Master of Death Harry Potter?, Multi, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholasFlamelFan/pseuds/NicholasFlamelFan
Summary: Selene Potter is the Girl Who Lived. She grew up with the Dursleys but there is a secret that she carried for years until her death at the hands of the Dark Lord. Will she be united with her mates or will they be cursed to stay apart forever? OOC!ness, Fem!Harry, Klaus/Kol/Elijah/Finn/Selene





	1. Death

Finally. I finally found out why Dumbledore insisted on throwing me into all of the yearly encounters over the last few years here at Hogwarts. No matter what everyone always told me. My job was not to survive… The former headmaster expected me to calmly walk into Death's welcoming arms and – while I was at it – I was supposed to take Voldemort with me as well. I wasn't worried about myself… Not at all. The thing that I was scared about most was to never meet my mates and to leave them with no one. Actually, I had almost made peace with the thought to never meet them but… for their sakes, I really hoped that I was wrong. My heart was pounding fiercely. How strange that I didn't fear death… I feared what it would to the people I left behind. Ever since I was a young child, lying in the cupboard under the stairs… As much as I hated Dumbledore for ruining my life there was one thing he told me that never really left me. He once told me that death was but the next great adventure.

I got up from the ground of the headmaster's office, dusting off my clothes. They were ripped and slightly burned from the fighting earlier. I also had some injuries that, for the most part, had stopped bleeding already. Would dying hurt? All those times I thought that it was about to happen over the years, I escaped. The Philosopher's Stone, Uncle Vernon, the Basilisk, Uncle Vernon, Sirius Black, Uncle Vernon, the Tournament, Voldemort, Uncle Vernon… The list goes on and for the most part, it consisted of two people, two men who continued hurting me throughout my life. Uncle Vernon and Voldemort. If anyone asked me who I thought was worse, I couldn't answer. Yes, Voldemort was a monster. He terrorized a lot of people and murdered even more. Uncle Vernon, on the other hand, was my own personal nightmare, my own personal hell.

If only I could have died on that summer's night when I left Privet Drive or even before that. Before I had the chance to get to know my mates. If only I could die like Hedwig had, so quickly that I wouldn't have known it happened. Or I could have just thrown myself in front of someone to save them. It would have been a noble death that actually meant something. Now, I would just walk to my death, leaving everyone to fend for themselves. Something, in my opinion, they should have done years ago.

Dumbledore's betrayal would follow me into my grave. I hated him. I hated him so fucking much. Even with the prophecy, I didn't have to grow up with Petunia and Vernon. I could have had a normal childhood without all of the abuse. He could have actually taught me stuff instead of just throwing me in front of a bus every single year. I hated him so much. Dumbledore had know that I wouldn't duck out now that I was aware that a piece of the Dark Lord's soul resided in my scar. That I would keep going to the end, even though it was my end. Dumbledore knew and even the Dark Lord knew that I wouldn't let anyone else die for me, not if I could stop it. The images of Fred, Remus and Tonks lying dead in the Great Hall forced their way into the forefront of my mind…

The only problem was that Nagini, another one of Voldemort's Horcruxes was still alive. Even if I died, the snake man would still be immortal. True, it would make the job easier for someone else but it wasn't enough. If I died and took the Horcrux with me, someone else had to deal with the snake and Voldemort. But who? Hermione and Ron would be possibilities but I didn't actually like them all that much. They were just too… loud, obnoxious… Not me.

The castle was empty. I felt ghostly striding through the abandoned halls by myself. The portraits were all empty, the inhabitant having taken shelter in a safe place. The whole place was eerily silent as if all its remaining lifeblood was concentrated in the Great Hall where the dead and mourners were crammed. I pulled my Invisibility Cloak over me and descended through the floors, at last walking down the marble staircase into the entrance hall. Perhaps some part of me hopes to be seen, to be stopped but the Cloak was and will always be impenetrable and so I reached the front doors easily.

It was outside that I collided with the one person that never crossed my mind earlier. Neville. He was one half of a pair that was carrying a body in from the grounds. Colin Creevey, though underage, must have snuck back just as Malfoy and the others had done. He looked so small.

"You know what? I can manage him alone, Neville," Oliver Wood murmured, heaving Colin over his shoulder in a fireman's lift. The former Quidditch captain knew about my cloak and he saw what just happened.

As soon as he was gone, Neville leaned against the door frame, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand "Selene?"

"It's me, Nev," I murmured, pulling the Cloak off my head for a moment.

The other boy swallowed "So you're really going to do this, huh?"

"I have to," I pointed out "Listen, Neville. I'm going to die… And I'm fine with it… I need you to promise me something."

"Anything," Neville vowed.

I thrust the sword of Gryffindor at him "Take this. Kill Nagini once I'm dead. She's the only thing left that makes Voldemort immortal. Once she's dead… Kill that bastard for me, would you?"

"I – Why me?" the fellow lion frowned "Why not tell Ron or Hermione?"

"Would you believe me if I say that I really don't like them too much? Never did but it was expected of me to be friends with them," I explained "Dumbledore made sure that I stayed friends with them." I leaned forward and pressed a sisterly kiss to his cheek "Take care of yourself and Luna for me?"

"You can count on me, Sel," Neville told me solemnly, drawing my still invisible body into a tight hug "I'm sorry."

I smiled a tiny smile that he couldn't see "Don't be. You're showing your Gryffindor bravery, Nev. This is what you were always capable of. You only had to believe in yourself. Never let anyone tell you that you're not meant for whatever you've planned. Listen to your heart."

"Thank you," the other boy breathed out as I slipped away from him "I'll never forget you, Sel. Never."

I moved down the steps and out into the darkness. A glance at my watch and sighed. It was almost four in the morning and the deathly stillness of the grounds felt as though they were holding their breath, waiting. A small part of me wanted to be stopped, to be dragged back… To be with my mates. God, it still sounded weird to say it. Mates. As in more than one. They were my life and helped me through my time at Hogwarts and my childhood. They were always there once I went to sleep.

Hagrid's hut loomed out of the darkness. There were no lights, no sound of Fang scrabbling at the door. All those visits to Hagrid over the years, and the gleam of the copper kettle on the fire, the rock cakes and giant grubs. I was all so faint… As if it had been centuries ago instead of just a few short years.

I stopped at the edge of the forest, staring at the swarm of Dementors that was gliding amongst the trees. Even from this distance, I could feel their chill and I wasn't sure whether I would be able to pass them safely. I had no strength left for a Patronus. It was not easy to walk to your own death. Every second I breathed, the smell of grass, the cool air on my face. It was so precious… To think that some people had years and years, time to waste, so much time and I was here clinging to each second. At the same time, I thought that I wouldn't be able to go one. The game was over, the Snitch had been caught. It was time to leave the air…

The Snitch.

My shaking hands reached into the pouch at my neck, pulling out the small golden ball.  _I open at the close._ I pressed my lips to the golden metal and whispered faintly "I am about to die." The metal shell broke open and I lowered my shaking hand, raising Draco's wand with my other "Lumos." The black stone with its jagged crack running down the center sat in the two halves of the Snitch. The Resurrection Stone had cracked down the vertical line that represented the Elder Wand. The triangle and circle representing the Cloak and the stone were still discernible.

I was about to die… It didn't matter whether I bring them back now, right? After all, they were fetching me. I just wanted to talk to my family one last time, if I couldn't see my mates again, I wanted to have the comfort of my family at least. I closed my eyes tightly and turned the stone over three times. The only reason I knew it worked was the slight movements around me that suggested frail bodies shifting their footing on the earthy ground. Tears were filling my eyes behind my eyelids and I was shaking when hands touched my face gently "You've been so brave," my mother's voice breathed, smoothing her hands over my forehead, my cheeks and my hair. My eyes flew open and I looked into mirrors of my eyes. Lily… My mother was standing in front of me.

"I'm scared," I whispered tearfully, looking at my mother and the three men standing around me "I don't want to leave them, mom."

My father came forward, smiling a sad smile "You're nearly there, Selene. We are… so proud of you, baby girl."

"I don't want to leave them," I repeated, this time more to myself than to anyone else.

"Don't give up hope," Remus murmured, looking down at me with mournful eyes "Maybe you'll be able to see them again."

I frowned "How? How can I when I'm dead?"

"We can't tell you, Bambi," Sirius sighed "I'm sorry."

"I didn't want you to die," I sniffled, staring at my godfather and the werewolf with tearful eyes "Any of you. I'm sorry…" Those words were directed at Remus more than any of the others "I'm sorry, Remy. Your son…"

Remus closed his eyes for a moment "I am sorry too. Sorry I will never know him… but he will know why I died and I hope he will understand. I was trying to make a world in which he could live a happier life."

A chilly breeze lifted the hair from my shoulders. It seemed to emanate from the heart of the forest, the place where I would meet my end. I knew that none of them would tell me to go. It was my decision and mine alone "You'll stay?"

"Until the very end," my father promised.

I nodded and took a deep breath "Stay close to me, please?" I begged quietly. So we set off. The Dementors' chill did not overcome me, instead, I passed through it with my companions by my side. Together we marched through the old trees that grew closely together, their branches tangled, their roots gnarled and twisted underfoot. I clutched my Cloak tightly around me and the stone was practically cutting into the soft flesh of my palm, traveling deeper and deeper into the forest. I had no idea where Voldemort was but I was sure that I would be able to find him.

By now, my body and mind were feeling oddly disconnected now, my limbs working without conscious instruction as if I was merely a passenger, not a driver in the body. The dead who walked beside me through the forest were much more real than the living back at the castle. The living were the ones who felt like ghosts as I stumbled and slipped toward the end of my life, toward Voldemort.

A thud and a whisper sounded from the darkness close by. I froze under the Cloak, peering around and listening "Someone there," came a rough whisper from a few feet away "She's got an Invisibility Cloak. Could it be…?"

Two figures emerged from behind a nearby tree. Their wands flared and I recognized Yaxley and Dolohov peering into the darkness, directly at the place I was standing with my family. Apparently, they couldn't see anything.

"Definitely heard something," Yaxley grunted "Animal, d'you reckon?"

Dolohov shrugged "That head case Hagrid kept a whole bunch of stuff in here."

Yaxley glanced down at his watch "Time's nearly up. Potter's had her hour. She's not coming."

"And he was sure she's come. He won't be happy."

"Better go back," Yaxley muttered "Find out what the plan is now." He and Dolohov turned and walked deeper into the forest. I followed them, knowing that they would lead me exactly where I wanted to go. I glanced sideways to see my mother smiling at me and my father nodding in encouragement. We had only been walking a few minutes when I saw light ahead. Yaxley and Dolohov stepped out into a clearing that I now recognized as the place where Aragog had once lived. The remnants of his vast web were still there but the swarm of descendants he had spawned had been driven out by the Death Eaters.

A fire burned in the middle of the clearing and its flickering light fell over a crowd of completely silent, watchful Death Eaters. Some of them were still masked and hooded, others showed their faces. Two giants sat on the outskirts of the group, casting massive shadows over the scene, their faces cruel, rough-hewn like rock. I saw Fenrir skulking, chewing his long nails. Rowle was dabbing at his bleeding lip, Lucius Malfoy, who looked defeated and terrified and Narcissa whose eyes were sunken and full of apprehension.

Every eye was fixed upon Voldemort who stood with his head bowed and his white hands folded over the Elder Wand in front of him. He might have been praying or else counting silently in his mind. Behind his head, the huge snake that was Nagini floated in her glittering, charmed cage, like a monstrous halo. When Dolohov and Yaxley rejoined the circle, Voldemort looked up.

"No sign of her, my Lord," Dolohov reported.

Voldemort's expression did not change. The red eyes seemed to burn in the firelight. Slowly, he drew the Elder Wand between his long fingers.

"My Lord…" Bellatrix had spoken. She was sitting closest to Voldemort, disheveled, her face a little blood but otherwise unharmed.

Voldemort raised his hand to silence her and she did not speak another word "I thought she would come," the Dark Lord murmured in his high, clear voice, his eyes on the leaping flames "I expected her to come."

Nobody spoke. They seemed as scared as I was. My heart was now throwing itself against my ribs as though determined to escape the body that was about to die. My hands were seating and I was about to full off the Invisibility Cloak. Before I did though, I looked at the sky "I'm so sorry. Kol, Finn, Elijah… Niklaus. I'm sorry that I'll never be able to meet you." The words were whispered, barely loud enough for the shades next to me to hear. I swallowed heavily and pulled off the Cloak, stuffing it beneath my robes along with my wand. The Resurrection Stone was back in the pouch around my neck. I didn't want to fight. I just wanted it to be over with.

"I was, it seems… mistaken," Voldemort admitted. It sounded a bit painful though.

I glanced at my parents one last time and stepped out of the shadows "You weren't." I said it as loudly as I could, trying to sound as strong as I could. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw my parents, Sirius and Remus vanish. It didn't matter though… Nothing did. Nothing but Voldemort. It was just the two of us right now. The illusion was gone as soon as it had come. The giants started roaring as the Death Eaters rose together. There were many cries, gasps and even laughter. Voldemort had frozen where he stood but his red eyes found me.

"Selene! NO!" a voice yelled from my right. Hagrid was bound and trussed, tied to a tree. His massive body shook the branches overhead as he struggled, desperate "NO! NO! Selene, what're you…?"

"QUIET!" Rowle shouted and with a flick of his wand the half-giant was silenced. Bellatrix, who had leaped to her feet, was looking from Voldemort to me eagerly, her breast heaving. The only things that moved were the flames and the snake, coiling and uncoiling in the glittering cage behind Voldemort's head.

I could feel my wand against my chest but I made no attempt to draw it. I knew the snake was too well protected, knew that if I managed to point my wand at Nagini, fifty curses would hit me first. And still, Voldemort and I were looking at each other. The older man had tilted his head a little to the side, considering me as a singularly mirthless smile curled the lipless mouth.

"Selene Potter," he said in a soft whisper "The Girl Who Lived." None of the Death Eaters moved. They were waiting. Everything was waiting. Hagrid was struggling, Bellatrix was panting and I couldn't stop my thoughts from going to my mates. Three of them I already met in dreams… Voldemort had raised his wand, his head still tilted to one side, like a curious child, wondering what would happen if he proceeded. I looked back into the red eyes and couldn't stop the dark smirk from flitting across my lips. The fear I was feeling along with the memories of my mates gave me a hint of courage. I saw the lipless mouth move and a flash of green light and then everything was gone.


	2. The First Dream

_My short life changed completely when I started having these… dreams. I was three when Aunt Petunia forced me to cook their breakfast. Since I wasn't really sure what I had to do when and how it was no surprise that I burned the food._

_Within seconds, Uncle Vernon had pulled me from the chair, fisting my hair in his meaty fist "You ungrateful freak. How dare you burn our food?"_

_Tears sprang into my eyes and I cowered as much as he allowed me to. Uncle Vernon was a big man who couldn't care less about me as long as I earned my keep. My chores – for the most part – started a few months ago when Aunt Petunia was 'too busy' to tend to her garden and sent me out to do it instead "I'm sowwy, Unca Vewnon."_

" _I am not your uncle," the huge man bellowed, shaking me roughly._

_I sniffled quietly. That was another thing I learned. Never cry out loud. They'll either make fun of me for being weak or they'd punish me "Sowwy, siw."_

_Uncle Vernon's face twisted into an ugly grimace "I'll show you sorry, freak." He dragged me over to the hot stove and without a moment of hesitation, pressed my small hands to the burner "You burn out food, I burn you. Is that understood?"_

" _Yes, siw," I mumbled, shaking with silent sobs. My hands were on fire and I knew that they wouldn't care._

" _Go to your cupboard," Vernon grunted, hitting me over the back of the head when I didn't move "And no meals for a week."_

_I ran as soon as he let go of my hair and shut the door to the cupboard under the stairs as quietly as I could. No need to make them even angrier. By now my hands were an angry red with huge blisters on the palm. It hurt so badly that I couldn't even move them a little bit. After what seemed like hours, I finally fell asleep, hoping to forget the pain for a little bit._

_**Dream** _

_**When little Selene opened her eyes, she wasn't in her cupboard in the Dursley's home anymore. Instead of the blackness surrounding her, there were woods, a clearing and houses – no, smaller than that… What were they called? It didn't matter. They looked like they were hand-made though, not like the houses on Privet Drive where everything looked the same. Selene froze behind a big tree trunk that hid her small form from view when she heard voices.** _

" _ **What are we… How are we here?" a deep male voice demanded.**_

_**Another more mischievous voice replied "I have no idea. One moment I'm daggered in a box and now I'm here? And in the 10th century nevertheless."** _

" _ **What year was it when you… when you were daggered, Kol?"**_

_**A sigh echoed through the clearing "Finn. I –"** _

" _ **What year?"**_

" _ **1914," Kol responded quietly. The three-year-old couldn't stop the gasp from escaping her mouth. They were talking about… How was this possible? They sounded young, not old enough to have been alive in 1914. That was long ago, right? She wasn't sure but Selene assumed that… it was 1983 when she fell asleep "Did you hear that, brother?"**_

" _ **Eight hundred years," Finn mumbled. What had he ever done to his younger brother to make Niklaus keep him locked up for eight centuries? There was so much he missed.**_

_**A dull thud echoes through the clearing as Kol hissed "Finn, focus. There's someone here."** _

_**Silence was all that followed and before the little child could blink, she was thrown against one of the trees behind her, being held up by her thin neck. She whimpered in pain, not daring to look up at the person who was holding her "Brother. It's a child," Finn's voice murmured "Let her down." A second later, the girl was set down carefully.** _

" _ **I apologize, little one," Kol apologized "What are you doing here?"**_

_**Selene tilted my head, still keeping her eyes on the floor. Uncle Vernon told her that freaks weren't allowed to look at normal people "What awe you doing in my dweam?"** _

" _ **Dream?" Finn and Kol exchanged a long look. How was it possible that they had been daggered and in their coffins and now they were here?**_

" _ **I fall sleep in my cupboawd and now I'm hewe."**_

_**One of the two silhouettes crouched down in front of the girl "What is your name, little one?" Finn questioned, carefully reaching for her small face. She flinched away from the Original and threw her arms up to cover her face "I don't want to hurt you. It's alright." He gently lifted her chin, causing the girl to lock eyes with him. As soon as green met brown, the tall man gasped in shock "How?" She was his mate? Now, after more than 800 years he finally found her. One thing he had been afraid of before Niklaus daggered him was that he would never meet his mate. That they would walk the Earth while he was rotting away in a box.** _

" _ **Brother?" Selene blinked in confusion and turned to look at Kol when he spoke "What…? That's impossible. She's…"**_

_**Selene studied the men warily. The vampires both looked like brothers, although Finn's hair was way longer and his clothes were different as well. Aunt Petunia would probably sniff at him for his ragged appearance… Both men had brown hair and brown eyes. Kol's though, were alight with an inner fire, while there was something in Finn's eyes. Something that made me want to hug him "Fweak," she whispered, huddling against the tree. She might not know the two of them but they were only in her dream, right? They could hurt her but this was only a dream… Whether it was a nightmare or not, she didn't know.** _

" _ **That's not a very nice thing to say," Kol snorted.**_

_**The little one shook her head, black hair flying around her head messily. She didn't mean it like that "My name is Fweak."** _

_**Kol fixed the girl with a disbelieving look, his eyes searching hers for any sort of lie. When he found none, he turned to Finn, both silently communicating with each other. The younger of the two might have been impulsive and homicidal at times but he knew when he had to leave someone else do the talking. Out of the two of them, Finn was more in touch with his emotions. Negative emotions at the moment but emotions nevertheless. The two Mikaelsons fixed their gaze back at the little girl, who had shrunk back during the silent exchange, curling into a tiny ball against the tree trunk.** _

_**She was whimpering lightly, trying carefully not to move her hands too much. From their places in front of the girl, the vampires could see an angry red colour that was completely covering her small hands. They took in her appearance, her too big clothing and her far to thin frame along with all the other little telltale signs of abuse. They had seen something scarily similar in their own brother Niklaus before and while their brother never had to starve, their father had still abused the Hybrid. And this little girl who had somehow drawn both daggered Originals into her dream of all things showed all of the signs Nik had and more. For someone as young, she looked as if she had been mistreated for the better part of her life already.** _

" _ **It's alright, little one," Finn murmured soothingly "We're not going to hurt you."**_

_**Kol crouched down next to his brother, deciding to at least try and talk to her. He would have to get used to it after all. She was his mate. Well, his and Finn's… "Can you tell us how old you are?"** _

" _ **Fwee," she whispered, glancing up at them shyly "Who awe you?"**_

" _ **Oh," Finn blinked. They had been saying their names earlier but it was still polite to introduce oneself to their mate… "My name is Finn Mikaelson and that is my younger brother Kol."**_

_**Selene nodded with a small smile "Nice to meet you."** _

" _ **You too, little one." Kol returned her smile and held out his hand "How about the three of us go to our home? It's much more comfortable than the cold forest. What do you think?"**_

_**She bit her lip thoughtfully. The older Original's lips twitched into a grin at how adorable she looked "I don't know. Aunty Tunia always tell Dudley not to go with stwangers."** _

" _ **She told this Dudley but not you?" Finn demanded, his voice relatively calm but you could see the anger boiling in his eyes. So it was her aunt and possible her uncle who treated her like this? If they were ever unlucky enough to run into the Mikaelsons then there would be hell to pay. Both brothers were already quite protective over their little one. Hm… Maybe they should give her a name? It would certainly beat the name 'Freak' and it was better than to call her 'little one' all the time.**_

" _ **Aunty don't care about me," Selene told the two men "I a fweak. Mommy and daddy left me and now I a buwden to hawd-wowking people like them." She said the words matter-of-factly. As if she heard them often enough to know what they meant as if she believed them.**_

_**That was enough for the eldest Mikaelson. He quickly scooped the child into his arms, ignoring her flinch "You are not a burden and you certainly are not a freak. I may have only met you twenty minutes ago but I can already tell that you're a sweet little girl. Don't listen to them, alright?" Selene's eyes were wide and her arms were wrapped around Finn's neck. Being in the man's arms felt… right somehow. It was comforting. Like she pictured her parents to be… But also different. She didn't really know how to explain it but she hoped the feeling would never end.** _

_**Kol made a noise in the back of his throat "Your aunt and uncle are the freaks, little one. A child is supposed to be cherished, not beaten and abused."** _

" _ **What means abused?" the girl tilted her head questioningly, her eyes growing heavy. Wasn't she dreaming? How was it possible to fall asleep in a dream? She didn't want to go. Didn't want to leave Finn and Kol. They were the only people she could remember who were nice to her. Although there were shadows. Echoes of voices at the back of her mind. The soothing song of a woman, the laughter of a man. A huge black dog. But she was probably only imagining those.**_

" _ **It means that your relatives hurt you," the younger vampire explained.**_

_**Selene shook her head tiredly "They no huwt me," she mumbled, head coming to rest of Finn's shoulder "Sleepy." With those words, she was out like a light.** _

_**Finn and Kol traded amused looks before they got serious "They will pay," the younger of the two vowed darkly "Even if we have to go through our other siblings."** _

" _ **Have you forgotten that we are still in boxes?" Finn questioned, walking in the direction of their home. Maybe he could take care of the child's hands before she woke up again. It would be more pleasant for her in any case "Even if they undaggered us for some reason, you don't really believe that they'll let us go. No. The only thing we can do is hope that we see her again and help her as much as possible."**_

_**Kol sighed and ran a hand through his unruly hair "You're right but I just feel so helpless. She's our mate, brother and we can do nothing."** _

" _ **We can do a lot," Finn contradicted "Just not in the way you want to. We can be there for her, teach her things. Help her have fun. I'm not sure if this connection we have with her is temporary but I really doubt it. Something or someone wants us to help her as much as we're able to in the state we're in."**_

" _ **When did you get so bloody wise," the younger brother groaned "You're almost as bad as Elijah."**_

_**Finn smirked "Comes with being an older brother to five siblings. Even if I mostly left everything to Elijah. Before Elijah was old enough, I was the one who looked after you."** _

" _ **There was a 'before Elijah'," Kol blinked in mock confusion "I would have thought that he was born twenty and got more ancient the more time passed."**_

" _ **Really?" Finn snorted, careful not to disturb the child in his arms "We really should think of a name. Calling her girl, child and little one isn't going to work forever."**_

_**Kol glanced at the face of the sleeping child "Maybe we should. But not now. Wait until we can be sure that this isn't a one-time thing."** _

_**The two Originals continued to converse quietly while tending to the injuries the little one had. They had just finished bandaging the burnt hands when she suddenly vanished and everything faded back to black for the vampires.** _

_**End Dream** _

" _Up –" the shrill voice of Aunty Tunia ripped me out of my dreamless state "Get up, girl." I rubbed my eyes tiredly and startled when cloth touched my face. With a frown, I looked at the bandaging on my burnt hands and gasped. It wasn't a dream? No, it was. It was real though? How? Who were Finn and Kol? How were they in her dream and how were her hands bandaged when she only dreamed it? "Didn't you hear me, freak?" The door to the cupboard was thrown open, revealing Aunty Tunia staring down at me with a sour look on her face._


	3. School

_A banging on my cupboard door woke me up in the morning "Up! Get up and cook breakfast," Aunt Petunia shouted from outside the door._

" _Coming," I mumbled and blinked when I remembered what day it was today. It was my first day of school. Dudley had been allowed to go to Reception last year but the Dursleys didn't want to spend money on me. I was only going now because people around here knew that I was here and they would call the police. While no one seemed to care about the bruises I was always walking around with, a child not going to school was something they would care about apparently. I quickly changed into my second-hand uniform and stumbled out into the kitchen._

" _Look after the bacon," Aunt Petunia commanded once I entered the kitchen. She glanced down at me and sneered a bit "I want everything to be perfect for Dudley's first day of Year 1."_

_I nodded quietly "Yes, Aunt Petunia." I set the table quickly, without even having to think about it. After all, I have been doing it for about a year and a half now. Ever since I first started dreaming about Kol and Finn. The two men had been teaching me a lot in the time we had together._

_Not ten minutes later, Dudley was stomping down the stairs, almost shaking the whole house with his weight. I emptied the pan of bacon onto a plate and carefully carried it to the table, standing back. Uncle Vernon came in a few seconds after his son, still fiddling with his tie "What are you standing around here for, girl? Go clean up the kitchen." I ducked my head and shuffled back to the stove, starting to clean up. A part of me hoped that I would have gotten a bite to eat but I was still being punished for not finishing my chores the week before "Girl, get going. I will be taking you and Dudley to school today but it's the only time. Do you understand?"_

" _Yes, Uncle Vernon," I whispered, not looking into his eyes._

_The huge man huffed in annoyance, hitting me on the back of the head "Hurry up, then. I don't have all day."_

" _Sorry, sir," I stuttered, running out of the door._

_Half an hour later, I was standing in front of the school building nervously. Where did I have to go? Would the teacher treat me like my relatives treated me? What would she teach me? When more people arrived, I slowly made my way inside, looking around with wide eyes "Can I help you?" a kind woman smiled, leaning down to my eye level._

" _I don't know where I have to go," I murmured, barely audible._

" _New student?" she questioned. I nodded shyly "You're in Room 201. Up the stairs and to the right."_

" _Thank you, Miss," I told her, hurrying off in the direction she had indicated._

_Room 201 was the first room to the right of the huge staircase. The door was opened, revealing a nice-looking older lady setting out cushions in a large circle on the floor. I hesitated a moment and before I could take a step forward, I was pushed to the side roughly "Out of my way, freak," Dudley spat, marching into the room, followed by four other boys. They were all laughing at me as they walked past. I followed them into the room quietly, waiting for the teacher to tell us what to do._

" _Hello," the older lady smiled "You can sit down while we wait for the other students to join us." It didn't take too long for all of the cushions to fill. If I had to guess, I'd say there were about… thirty students in here now "How that we're all here. My name is Mrs. Martin. I'll be your teacher this year. Now, I'll start with a roll call before we go on." She continued to call out names and whenever one was mentioned, the child it belonged to called out. That was until she reached one "Selene Potter." There was a short moment of silence "Selene?"_

" _She's there," Dudley grunted, jabbing his finger at me._

_I stared at him with wide eyes and looked down when Mrs. Martin started scolding me gently "Do speak up next time." I didn't pay any attention after that. I had a name? I mean, Finn and Kol had given me one but I actually had one already? My parents gave me a name of my own? Something that wasn't freak or girl? Why didn't Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon tell me?_

_Once the teacher was done and each new student told her a little about themselves, it was time to find our desks and sit down. They assumed that most of the children in this class had already learned some of the basics in Reception the year before. It would be tested in the first week of classes and after that, there would be a second class for Year 1. Mrs. Martin would teach the children who knew the basics and the other class would go over the letters, writing their name and then continue with the normal curriculum._

_I got my piece of paper and looked at the name that was printed on the piece of paper that was stuck to the desk. I could write a bit and read already. It was Kol who had the idea to start teaching me when they wanted to read something to me. SELENE. That was a pretty name…_

_The rest of the day went by pretty quickly and I couldn't wait to tell the two vampires what I learned today. I loved the fact that they cared enough to give me a name but now that I knew that I had one? I wasn't sure whether to ask them to use it or not…_

_**Dream** _

_**As soon as Selene appeared in the dream world, she was off "Finn," she cried happily, bouncing over to the vampire as soon as he appeared in the foyer. The two Mikaelsons had told the little girl who and what they were. Disguised as stories of course but Selene was smart. She figured out that the stories were true not too long after. Although she probably didn't quite understood what it meant yet.** _

" _ **Hello, Lyra," the older brother smiled, lifting the small girl onto his hip, barely withholding a growl at her weight. Kol and he tried to make things better but it wasn't enough. They could only reach her in her dreams because of these stupid daggers in their hearts.**_

_**Lyra. Once the brothers were sure that this dream thing was a regular occurrence, they selected a name for the little one. Finn couldn't quite remember who came up with the name but it stuck.** _

" _ **Guess what," she smiled, wrapping her arms around the Original's neck. Selene loved it whenever she slipped into this dream world. Both Kol and Finn had taught her so much and she had no idea how to thank them. She knew she was a burden and a freak but the girl never dared to say anything because she was afraid of their reaction.**_

_**The Original put on a pensive expression "Hm," he mumbled teasingly "Potato?"** _

_**Selene blinked in confusion and glanced over her shoulder when she heard Kol's laughter from the living room area. The old village had turned into a luxurious mansion after they started teaching Selene a little about mental shields and manipulating her dreams "No, silly," she pouted "Today was my first day at school."** _

" _ **Right," Finn nodded, realization spreading through him "So, how was it?"**_

_**Kol snorted, coming up behind them, tickling Selene's sides "You forgot, huh? That's probably your old age catching up with you, brother."** _

" _ **I didn't forget," the older of the two huffed, carrying his precious cargo to the living room "It… Just slipped my mind for a moment."**_

" _ **I don't see how. Our little Lyra was practically bouncing the last several weeks," Kol sighed and turned to their young mate in anticipation "And?"**_

_**Selene didn't need much encouragement "I learned my name today… when the teacher called Selene Potter no one answered and then Dudley told her it was me… I like the name but I like Lyra too."** _

_**She looked so put out that Finn just ran a hand through her hair soothingly "That's a very pretty name, Selene."** _

" _ **Are you sure?" the now five-year-old peaked up at him.**_

_**Kol grinned "It really is. Now we can give you a nickname. What do you think about Sel? Selly? 'Lene? Lena?" The little girl looked overwhelmed at the idea and shrugged, burying her head in Finn's shoulder "Hm. Work in progress then. So, how were your lessons?"** _

" _ **Wasn't lessons yet. We only had to write our name," she mumbled "They only introduced themselves and told us what we were going to learn, how to behave. Not that Dudley will."**_

" _ **Highly doubt that as well," the mischievous brother mumbled "Wanna bet how long it takes until he gets into trouble?"**_

_**Finn groaned "Kol."** _

" _ **Two days," Selene replied seriously.**_

_**The older Mikaelson stared at his mate and then at his brother in betrayal "You corrupted her. This is on you, Kol."** _

" _ **Live a little, Finn," the younger of the two rolled his eyes "Just imagine how much fun we can have."**_

" _ **No."**_

_**Kol pouted and crossed his arms in mock disappointment "Fine. Have it your way, brother. You're just as boring as Elijah." Selene giggled at them and crawled over to sit on Kol's lap, snuggling into him.** _

_**End Dream** _


	4. Letters

_Five years later and I was still dreaming of Finn and Kol. They had taught me a lot over the years, all of which I had to hide from my relatives. They taught me how to play piano and the guitar, even though they couldn't really play those themselves. Kol at least knew some of both instruments and the rest we figured out together with some conjured instruction books. It was really fun and I loved spending time with them._

_After Dudley's eleventh birthday, I had gotten locked into my cupboard for two months because I accidentally released a boa constrictor. Had Kol not told me about the magic I had, I wouldn't have known anything about me being a witch. The younger Original taught me everything he knew about the magic he once had. We quickly noticed that what I could do was different but he loved hearing about what I could do. By the time I was allowed out of the cupboard, the summer holidays had started and Dudley had already broken half of his thousand birthday presents. He also knocked down old Mrs. Figg on his racing bike which could barely hold his weight as it was._

_I was sad that school was over. While the teacher I had at the moment didn't like me too much, the others had always given me coursework that was beyond the grade I was in and they gave me and helped me to learn as much as I could without my relatives finding out. Now, school was mostly the place where I could avoid Dudley and his friends. They had been transferred to the normal class while the teachers kept me in the advanced one. During summer there was no escaping Dudley's gang who were visiting almost every day. I had so many bruises from them knocking me around and playing their favourite sport: Selene Hunting or Freak Hunting as they had called it before we started school._

_I spent as much time as I could outside of the house, just wandering around, thinking about my mates. Yes, I found out that they were my mates when I heard the arguing about it a while back. While I wasn't too sure what that meant yet, it also left the possibility of the other two brothers being my mates as well. I never met Niklaus or Elijah but I was looking forward to it. Finn and Kol had kept some things from me, that I was aware of but from what they told me, their brothers were alright if they weren't being idiots._

_The only thing that I was looking forward to was Secondary School. Dudley had been accepted at Uncle Vernon's old private school, Smeltings. Piers was going there as well, so that was the two worst bullies gone. I, on the other hand, was going to Stonewall High, the local public school. Dudley made fun of me because of that but I would rather go to a public school than some stupid private school with my stupid cousin. At least then I'd get the chance to get the grades I wanted._

_One day in the middle of July, Aunt Petunia took Dudley to London to buy his Smeltings uniform, leaving me at Mrs. Figg's for the day. I didn't like the old woman, she was weird. There was something about her and from what I overheard, she was the one who offered to look after me. The Dursleys might not think it was weird but I did. Why would someone like her care about me? She seemed to actually want to look after me and when she did, she ignored me._

_That evening, Dudley paraded around the living room for the family in his brand-new uniform. Smeltings' boys wore maroon tailcoats, orange knickerbockers and flat straw hats called boaters. They also carried knobbly sticks, used for hitting each other while the teachers weren't looking. This was supposed to be good training for later life._

_As soon as I caught sight of Dudley in the outfit, I had to work really hard to not burst out laughing. It got harder when Uncle Vernon said that it was the proudest moment of his life, while Aunt Petunia actually burst into tears. I didn't trust myself to speak, not that anyone wanted to hear my opinion anyway._

_After they were done, Aunt Petunia handed me a bundle of clothes. I looked at the ragged clothes "What's that?"_

_Her lips tightened as they always did if I dared to ask a question "Your new school uniform." They actually bought me a school uniform? That's… nice of them. Well, they could hardly give me Dudley's old clothes. It might have worked for home but at school, we needed a uniform that actually fit us. Not that my relatives didn't try "Now go to your cupboard."_

" _Yes, Aunt Petunia," I mumbled, carrying the clothes to my cupboard._

_The next morning, I was cooking breakfast when Uncle Vernon and Dudley came stomping down the stairs. My uncle opened his newspaper as usual, while Dudley banged his Smelting stick, which he carried everywhere, on the table._

" _Get the mail, Dudley," Uncle Vernon grunted from behind his paper._

_Dudley sneered, his mouth full of food "Make Selene get it."_

" _Get the mail, Selene."_

_I barely looked up from the eggs "Make Dudley get it."_

" _Hit her with your Smelting stick, Dudley." I dodged the stick and went to get the mail, hoping that the eggs wouldn't burn in the time I grabbed the letters. There were three things on the doormat. A postcard from Aunt Marge, who was apparently on the Isle of Wight, a brown envelope that looked like a bill and… and a letter for me? I picked it up and stuffed it into my pocket, hurrying back to the kitchen._

_Uncle Vernon ripped open the bill and snorted in disgust. He looked at the postcard after that "Marge's ill," he informed Petunia "Are a funny whelk." The smell of burning caught my attention and I quickly turned off the stove, pulling the pan away from the burner "What did you do, freak?" A big hand ripped me around to face the purple face of my uncle._

" _I – I'm sorry, sir," I stuttered._

_He backhanded me across the face, throwing me to the ground "Haven't I told you time and time again, to not waste our food?" Vernon pulled off his belt, hitting me repeatedly. Once he was done, I was dragged to my cupboard "No food for a week and don't you dare come out until we let you."_

_The door slammed shut and I was bathed in darkness. I let out a few shaky breaths and painfully reached up to turn on the light. My back felt like it was on fire and my face hurt as well. Why did he always hit me? What did I do wrong? Tears fell from my eyes as I clutched the letter in my hand. Why?_

_**Dream** _

_**Selene appeared on the floor of the living room, not in pain anymore but still hurt "Lyra!" Kol gasped, falling to his knees next to me "What did he do this time?"** _

" _ **It hurt, Kol," she sobbed, throwing herself into his arms "It hurt so much. Why does he always hurt me?"**_

" _ **Oh, Lyra," Finn sighed, coming to my other side. He reached out to tug a strand of my hair behind my ear "Your uncle is a sick man. You deserve better than to live with those monsters."**_

" _ **I know, Finn," she mumbled "But you can't do anything…"**_

_**Kol growled "Just because of those stupid daggers in our heart…"** _

_**Selene shook her head "No. I – Did I tell you that I looked up Mystic Falls? You told me that it was the name of the town you grew up in, right? It doesn't exist," she told them "I'm not sure what that means though…"** _

_**Kol and Finn exchanged a frown "Does that mean that…?" the older brother started.** _

" _ **I think so," Kol nodded and looked down at his little mate "Love, I think this is another world from ours…"**_

" _ **Does that mean that I won't be able to meet you?" she questioned, tears filling her eyes "But I don't want to be alone…"**_

_**Finn made a soothing noise "Don't think about that now, little one. When the time comes, I believe we'll get our answers."** _

" _ **Yeah," Kol grinned "What he said… Now, little Sel. How was your day?"**_

_**Selene told them about making breakfast and about seeing Dudley in his new uniform… Kol had laughed himself silly when she explained how he looked. Hell, even Finn couldn't stop the snort and he was usually the more serious one "I also got this," she murmured, holding out the letter "I don't know what it is… I never got a letter before."** _

_**Finn took it and studied it with a pensive expression on his face "Ms. S. Potter, The Cupboard under the Stairs, 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey… That's oddly specific, isn't it?"** _

" _ **It has my cupboard on it?" Selene blinked, peaking at the letter "What does that mean?"**_

" _ **I don't know, little one," the older vampire shook his head "How about we check what it says?" He turned the envelope around. It was thick and heavy, made of parchment, like he was used to, although judging from Sel's books, it was weird. On the back, there was a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms. One he didn't recognize. It was in four parts with an animal in each of them. On the top left, there was a lion with a snake next to it. Underneath it was a badger and an eagle. They were all surrounding a large letter H. The Original only hesitated slightly before he opened the letter, pulling out the two sheets of parchment.**_

'HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme

Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts

School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all

necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress'

" _ **What the –?" he blinked, rereading the words over and over again.**_

_**Kol glanced over his shoulder "Well… That's not what I would have expected but we already knew that Selene was a witch. Schools for magic around too impossible."** _

" _ **School for magic?" Selene frowned, tugging the parchment out of Finn's hands. She read through the words and took a look at the list "Where am I supposed to get all of that stuff? And what does it mean 'they await my owl'?"**_

" _ **How about we write an answer," Kol shrugged "You could check if there's an owl outside of your house." When the other two looked at him, he rolled his eyes "I'm guessing not everyone who gets a letter has an owl. It's only logical."**_

_**The two Originals helped their little mate to write a response, asking for a teacher to come and show her to where she had to go. Along with some other questions she really wanted to know. As soon as they were done, Selene felt herself waking up. She pressed sweet kisses to Finn's and Kol's cheeks before she vanished.** _

_**Dream End** _

_I shot up from the uncomfortable cot, wincing when the pain hit me again. That's why I preferred to be in the dream world. There was no pain and I was loved… I looked down at the letter and pressed my ear to the door. When there was no sound – the Dursleys must have gone out – I carefully opened the door of my cupboard._

_Outside there really was an owl waiting in a tree. It flew down when I looked around "What do I do?" I questioned, feeling stupid for talking to an animal. The owl surprised me though when it stuck out a leg, shaking it lightly "I don't have anything to tie it with… Wait here." I ran inside and grabbed an elastic from the kitchen. I quickly wrapped it around the owl's leg "Can you take that to Professor McGonagall?" The owl nodded, tugged at my hair and flew off. I stared after it until it was gone. Well, that was weird… I took another look around and quickly hurried back inside to get into my cupboard._


	5. Diagon Alley

_A few days after I gave the letter to the owl, the doorbell rang while I was finishing up breakfast for the Dursleys. I had just turned off the stove and placed a plate full of bacon on the table when Uncle Vernon glared down at me "Get the door, freak."_

" _Yes, sir," I murmured, hurrying to open the front door. If the people outside were friends of my uncle it wouldn't do to keep them waiting. I had learned that the hard way. He even let them punish me. A shudder ran through my body at the thought. Ever since then I tried my best to do what they asked of me. Kol and Finn were furious once they found out about what happened. The more time passed, the more agitated the two Original were becoming. They wanted to do something to help me, anything but I couldn't contact their brothers and they couldn't wake up. I think they were thinking about all the bad stuff they did over the span of their lives. That this was their punishment. Watching their mate suffer while they could barely do anything._

" _Can I help you?" I blinked up at the two strange people on the other side of the door. A strict-looking woman who had her grey hair in a tight bun and a man with long greasy hair, dressed completely in black. Were those the people from How… Hogwarts? I swallowed nervously, tilting my head to the side, seemingly at random but it was more for my own comfort. There were still bruises scattered across my body from my last punishment. The most obvious one stood out against the pallor of my cheek._

_The woman's smile fell slightly when her gaze caught the bruise despite my hair "Ms. Potter, I presume? I'm Professor McGonagall and this is my colleague Professor Snape… May we come in?"_

_I bit my lip nervously, glancing over my shoulder "Who's at the door, girl?" Uncle Vernon shouted from the kitchen. I flinched a bit and hesitatingly stepped to the side, closing the door behind the two Professors. They followed me to the kitchen when I slipped past them, looking around the house curiously "Who are you? We're not buying anything."_

" _My name is Minerva McGonagall. I am a teacher at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry," Professor McGonagall explained._

_I stumbled a few steps back when my uncle's face turned an ugly shade of purple. The shade it only got when I did something really, really bad. And true to my experience, he started yelling immediately "How dare you freaks come into my home?"_

" _YOU," Aunt Petunia screeched when she got a good look at the man "We want nothing to do with your kind. Leave."_

_Professor Snape sneered at my aunt. Did he know her? How? "Hello, Tuney. It's so nice to see you again." His voice was filled with so much sarcasm that even Aunt Petunia noticed._

" _What do you want here?"_

" _We are here to take Ms. Potter to do her school shopping," Professor McGonagall replied, her voice tight._

_Uncle Vernon narrowed his eyes on me "You're not going to go to the school for freaks. I refuse to pay money for you to learn how to become a freak."_

" _You knew," I whispered, taking another step back "You knew that I had magic and you never told me?"_

_Aunt Petunia scoffed "Knew? Of course, we knew. How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was? Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that – that school and came home every vacation with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning teacups into rats. I was the only one who saw her for what she was – a freak! But for my mother and father? Oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that. They were proud of having a witch in the family."_

_She stopped to draw a deep breath and then went to rant on but was cut off by the male teacher "Spare us."_

" _Ms. Potter will be going to Hogwarts, whether you're happy about it or not," Professor McGonagall pointed out "It is her birthright to go. Now excuse us. We will bring her back this afternoon." The woman held out a hand for me and I hesitated. I looked at Uncle Vernon and then at Aunt Petunia before walking over to stand next to the woman instead. Touching people if I didn't have to was something I hated. I always got anxious when someone was touching me for too long. The two adults lead me to a small alley between two houses and I made sure to stay as far away from the man as possible. I didn't think he would hurt me but I didn't have to best track record with men. Women were different for the most part. It was only Aunt Petunia who treated me as badly as she did and even she mostly just told Uncle Vernon who punished me "I need you to grab my arm and hold on tight, Selene."_

_I opened my mouth to ask a question but then changed my mind and looked at my feet, nodding quietly. Professor Snape sighed "You may ask questions. That's why we're here after all."_

" _Why?" I asked, tilting my head at Professor McGonagall in confusion._

_The woman smiled encouragingly but there was a glint of anger in her eyes. I wasn't sure whether she was angry at me but I resolved to only ask questions if I had to. That way I didn't break the rules "We're going to apparate to London and I need you to hold on tightly because I don't want you to get hurt." She held out her arm and I grabbed it tightly, still keeping a bit of a distance between the two of us. I felt as if I was being sucked through a straw and once there was solid ground beneath my feet, I just dropped. I held my head in confusion and looked around. Gone was the dingy alley. Now we were in a small, walled courtyard with only a few trash cans and weeds._

_A hand appeared in my peripheral vision and I looked up at the emotionless face of Professor Snape. I didn't want to seem rude, so I accepted his help with a shy twitch of my lips "Thank you, sir," I whispered, turning my attention back to Professor McGonagall who was standing in front of the brick wall, stick – erm, wand in hand. She tapped the wall three times and stepped back._

_The brick she touched quivered and a small hole appeared in the middle. It grew wider and wider until we were facing an archway large enough to fit a bus through. The archway led onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight. I stepped through with the teachers and looked around all of the people. Large crowds made me a bit nervous, so without meaning to, I shuffled closer to Professor McGonagall, gripping her sleeve tightly. The sun was shining onto a stack of cauldrons outside of the nearest shop. My head turned in every direction as we were walking along the street in silence. A plump woman outside an Apothecary was shaking her head as we passed "Dragon liver, seventeen Sickles an ounce, they're mad…"_

_A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium – Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown and Snowy. Several boys about my age had their noses pressed against a window with a broomstick in it "Look," one of them murmured "The new Nimbus Two Thousand. Fastest ever…" There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and silver instruments used for Astronomy, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleen and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon, everything and anything you could think of. This was a whole new world and I honestly wasn't sure whether to be scared or excited. Kol made sure to teach me some stuff but I doubt it was anything like the things I would learn at Hogwarts._

" _Gringotts," Professor McGonagall pointed out. We had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops "It's the Wizarding bank, run by goblins." The goblin was about half a head shorter than me. He had a swarthy, clever face and a pointed beard. He bowed to us as we walked inside. I nodded back shyly and blinked at the words engraved in a second pair of doors._

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

_Through these doors was a huge marble hall with a lot of goblins. They were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales and examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count, leading off the hall and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of them. The Professors lead me towards one of the counters._

_"Good morning," Professor McGonagall greeted the teller politely "We've come to visit Ms. Potter's vault."_

" _Do you have her key, ma'am?" the goblin replied, looking down at us. The Professor handed over the tiny gold key "That seems to be in order. I will have someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!" Another goblin hurried to the teller, waving for us to follow him. Griphook held the door open for us. On the other side, there was a narrow stone passageway, lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. The goblin whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward us. The four of us climbed in and we were off. At first, the cart just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages, too many and too fast to remember. The rattling cart seemed to know its own way though because Griphook was definitely not steering._

_The ride gave me time to think about what happened so far. Everything was going a bit too fast for me to handle. The two Professors showing up at the Dursleys, them taking me to this alley… Diagon Alley if I read the sign right… the goblins, all the magic. Did magicals really fly on brooms? Were all of the cauldrons and weird parts of animals for Potions? What subjects did the Professors teach? Those were all the questions I wouldn't ask. I'd find out without having to ask anyone. After all, what were books for? I'm sure I saw a bookshop before, so maybe I could try to find my answers there._

_The cart stopped and I carefully climbed out, trying not to fall down. Griphook unlocked the door we stopped in front of with the key Professor McGonagall handed him. A lot of green smoke came billowing out and as it cleared, I gaped. Inside were mounds of gold, columns of silver and heaps of little bronze coins._

" _All yours," the woman smiled. Mine? That was a lot of money… The Dursleys couldn't have known about this, right? If they had then they wouldn't have complained about how much it cost to keep me. Or maybe they would have. Even though I barely ate anything and rarely got any new clothes. It wasn't me who was costing them an arm and a leg "The gold ones are Galleons. Seventeen Sickles – the silver ones – to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickles. Here," Professor McGonagall handed me a bag "Just grab thirty Galleons and some Sickles and Knuts. That should be enough to last the year."_

" _Thank you, ma'am," I whispered, grabbing the money. I stuffed the bag into my pocket, making sure that it was resting there safely and wouldn't fall out._

_One wild cart ride later, I was standing outside, blinking at the sun "Severus," Professor McGonagall started, looking at her colleague "Would you be so kind and take Ms. Potter to get her uniform? I'll meet you in front of the Apothecary once you're done. Albus requested that I pick something up."_

" _Of course, Minerva," Professor Snape nodded curtly "Come along, Ms. Potter."_

_I hurried after him, trying not to trip or bump into anyone. The man had some long legs and it was a bit hard for me to keep up. Once he noticed my struggle, he slowed down a bit, leading me to a store. Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. We entered and I looked around curiously. There were several racks full of clothes and even some dummies wearing robes._

" _Hogwarts, dear?" a squat, smiling witch dressed in mauve questioned once she saw me. I nodded quietly and followed her when she waved me to the back of the shop "Got the lot here."_

" _I also need some other clothes. Shirts, pants, the like," I murmured hesitatingly. The only clothes I had were a mix of Petunia's hand-me-downs and even some of Dudley's old clothes. Since I was smaller and thinner, they really didn't fit me too well._

_Madam Malkin smiled gently "Not a problem, dear. Now… Please stand on that stool. I'll be right back."_

_With that, she left me alone with the Professor and I tried not to fidget on the stool when he pinned me with his black eyes "Where did you get that bruise, Ms. Potter?" he spoke up suddenly._

_I flinched and raised a hand to my face "I – I fell, sir."_

_Professor Snape raised an eyebrow in disbelief "You… fell? Why don't I believe that?"_

" _I – I really did fall, sir," I murmured. It was the truth… I fell but I had help getting there. Uncle Vernon backhanded me and I fell face-first onto the kitchen table. The teacher still didn't look like he believed me but he dropped the subject "What – What s–subject do you teach, s–sir?" The question was out before I could hold it back and I quickly lowered my head._

" _Potions," he replied, not seeming to mind._

_I chewed on my lip nervously "What kind of Potions are there? Can you heal with them?"_

_The Professor's lips twitched "There is very little you can't do with Potions. You can use them as medicine, antidote, solution, lethal poison or give the drinker certain abilities for short periods of time."_

" _Is it difficult to make them?" I questioned, now too curious to stop. It didn't seem as if he minded answering me._

" _Some are," he nodded "But if you pay attention to the Potion and the ingredient preparation then there shouldn't be a problem."_

_I looked up at him with interest shining in my eyes "That sounds interesting. Can you… Maybe… Show me some books on the subject?"_

" _If that is what you want." Professor Snape inclined his head._

_Madam Malkin came back into the room and started measuring me. I tried not to flinch when she touched and prodded several of my bruises through my clothes "Is there a book about Hogwarts as well?" I spoke up timidly "I don't know too much…"_

_Professor Snape gave me another affirmative nod "There is. I believe Minerva… Professor McGonagall will show you several books that will help you understand."_

_"Thank you, sir," I murmured gratefully "For – for taking me here."_

" _Think nothing of it," he waved off._

_I blinked when I suddenly remember one question that I was scared to ask earlier "How do you know my aunt, sir? She seemed… happy to see you."_

_The man actually snorted "I have known your aunt and your mother since we were children. You remind me of her, actually."_

" _You knew my mother?" I breathed with wide eyes "Aunt Petunia said her name was… Lily… Is that true?"_

" _They didn't tell you your parents' names?" he questioned angrily. I flinched at the tone and shook my head nervously._

_Madam Malkin's hands shook while she was working on getting the skirt the right size. Why would she be angry? "That's you done, dear," she said evenly "I'll have everything done within half an hour. Just come back and get it when you're done with your shopping. Goodbye, Professor."_

" _Madam Malkin," Professor Snape nodded, holding the door open for me "I see Professor McGonagall is already waiting for us. Let's not keep her waiting for too long."_

_We quickly went to join the older woman and got my Potions' supplies and everything else on the list but the books and my wand. Those two things the Professors kept for last. The bookshop was called Flourish and Blotts and the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books, some as large as paving stones, some the size of postage stamps. There were books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all._

_The two teachers had walked off, to get some of the books that would help me adjust, while I was left to wander around. There were some books that immediately caught my attention. Beginner's Guide to Runes and an encyclopedia of Magical Creatures were only two of them. I grabbed those and then walked over to where the school books were stored. Professor McGonagall had given me a copy of the book list since I didn't get the chance to grab mine. Half an hour later, I had my school books along with quite a few books extra._

" _Now the only things that are left are your wand and a pet," the woman pointed out after she shrunk my books with a wave of her wand. She quickly slipped them into her pocket where my other supplies were as well, before walking in the direction of a narrow and shabby looking shop. The peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand was laying on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window._

_A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as we stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair. I shifted a bit when a strange feeling waved over me. The silence and the dust in here seemed to taste of magic._

" _Good afternoon," a soft voice greeted from behind me. I flinched violently and almost toppled over. An old man was standing before me, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop "Ah, yes. Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Selene Potter." It wasn't a question. It definitely wasn't a question "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work." Mr. Ollivander moved close to me and I stumbled back a bit. This guy was freaking me out more than anyone ever had "Your father, on the other hand, favoured a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Right, Professor McGonagall?"_

" _Of course, Ollivander," she nodded "James was one of my best students." James… Was that my father's name? James Potter and Lily Potter._

_The wand maker's eyes came to rest on the scar on my forehead "And that's where…"_

_He reached out to touch the lightning scar with a long, white finger but before he could I flinched back again "No," I cried._

_Professor Snape's hand wrapped around the creepy man's wrist, while Professor McGonagall glared at him "Have a bit of tact, man. We're here for Ms. Potter's wand."_

" _Yes," the man nodded "Yes, of course. I apologize, Ms. Potter." I nodded unsurely and he continued "Which is your wand arm?" I lifted my left arm a bit "Hold out your arm. That's it." He quickly and efficiently started measuring me from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round the head "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Ms. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good result with another wizard's wand." I batted at the tape measure that was flitting around on its own "That will do," the wand maker murmured and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor "Right then, Ms. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."_

_I took the wand and waved it around a bit, only to have it snatched out of my hand almost at once. I tried and tried and tried for what felt like hours but none of the wands Ollivander gave me seemed to fit. The longer it took, the happier the wand maker seemed to become._

" _Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry," he mumbled "We'll find the perfect match here somewhere – I wonder, now – yes, why not? – Unusual combination… Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."_

_I took the wand and felt a sudden warmth in my fingers. I gave to wand a wave and a stream of red, green and blue sparks shot from the end mixing with tendrils of silver and gold._

" _Oh, bravo," Mr. Ollivander cried, clapping enthusiastically "Oh, very good. How curious… How very curious." He grabbed the wand from my hand and put it back into its box to wrap it in brown paper, still muttering "Curious… curious." When I didn't say anything, he just continued "I remember every wand I've ever sold, Ms. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand gave another feather – just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother why its brother gave you that scar."_

_I blinked a few times. What? "But I got that scar from a car crash," I frowned in confusion._

_Behind me, I heard a sharp intake of breath "Who told you that?" Professor McGonagall questioned, glaring at the floor murderously._

" _My aunt," I murmured. Why did I have to make everyone angry? Would they treat me like the Dursleys did now?_

_The Potions Professor rolled his eyes "Of course she did," he groaned and rubbed his forehead "It seems we have a lot of explaining to do before we bring you back to those people."_

_I quickly handed over the seven Galleons for the wand and left with the two fuming Professors. On the way to the wall with the archway, we stopped once more. Magical Menagerie, I read._

" _Before we go and get something to eat… How about you go and find a pet?"_

" _A pet?" I tilted my head._

_Professor McGonagall nodded with an encouraging smile "Yes. Many students bring pets to Hogwarts. Maybe you'd like a cat?"_

" _Of course you'd want her to get a cat, Miss Cat animagus," the Potions Professor snorted._

_The older woman clapped him on the shoulder playfully "Watch the cheek, young man. Go on, Selene. We'll be waiting out here."_

" _Yes, ma'am." I walked into the store by myself and looked around in wonder. Suddenly, I felt a tug and another one. I stumbled to follow whatever it was that was pulling me closer and saw two tiny kittens. One was a deep midnight black and the other one was almost pure white with only its head being two coloured. The white cat had two large orange dots that went from its ears down to the eyes and the middle was filled with grey. Both of them had the most interesting blue eyes that I had ever seen. I reached out to touch the glass in wonder and smiled when both of them put one paw up to touch the other side of the glass where my hand was._

" _I see you found what you were looking for?" the owner of the shop smiled "These two are very special indeed. Normally, a cat has more than two babies but they mother was sick, so these two were the only surviving kittens of the litter. They are bonded and apparently also bonded to you."_

" _What are their genders?" I questioned, not turning away from the cute kittens._

_The shop owner hummed "The black one is a girl and the white one is a boy. Here. Let's get them out, hm?" She opened the cage and I carefully scooped up the tiny animals. They immediately started rubbing their heads on my hands and batted at my clothes playfully. A slow, bright smile spread over my face as I brought them in closer "Do you want a carrier for them?"_

" _Yes, please," I whispered "Do you have some food for them as well?"_

" _Of course," she nodded "Would you like a self-refilling box?"_

_I blinked up at her with wide eyes "Is it really self-refilling?"_

_The shop owner laughed "Of course it is. It costs slightly more but…"_

" _I'll take it," I cut her off. There was no way my relatives would let me buy cat food, so this was the perfect solution. I carefully set the two kittens in the carrier and handed over four Galleons "Thank you, ma'am."_

" _No problem," she smiled "Take good care of them for me."_

_Outside, the Professors were waiting, talking quietly amongst themselves. The Potions Professor looked up when I exited them shop "I see it went well?"_

_I gave them a bright, happy grin, surprising both of them "Yes, Professor."_

" _May I?" Professor McGonagall questioned, gesturing to the carrier. I bit my lip for a moment before extending my arms slowly "Aww," she cooed "They are so cute."_

" _They're bonded," I repeated the words, the shopkeeper told me "That's why they only come together."_

_The woman nodded thoughtfully "Well, usually students only bring one pet but I don't see why you can't bring them both. Now, how about we get you some food and explain about Ollivander's babbling."_

" _I'm not very hungry, ma'am," I told her, even though my tummy was clenching a bit at the thought of food. I was still on punishment for the last time I burnt the food two days ago._

" _You'll still eat something, Selene," the Professor pointed out "Even if it's only a little bit. You're too thin."_

_I found myself just nodding. She was scary when she was like this. I could see why Professor McGonagall was a teacher. The three of us walked to the archway and through the door that I hadn't noticed when we were in here earlier. On the other side of the door, there was a dingy pub. The adults lead me to a table in the back corner of the establishment. It didn't take long for the food to come after we ordered. I had a huge plate full of eggs, bacon and toast. How in the world was I supposed to eat all that? The most I got in one sitting was a single piece of bread and maybe a tiny bit of almost hard cheese._

" _Now," Professor McGonagall started "I'm not sure what your **family** told you but forget all of it. Your parents were some of the bravest people I knew. They died protecting you from You-Know-Who."_

_I nibbled at a piece of toast and tilted my head "Who?"_

" _He was the Dark Lord and basically terrorized the whole of the British Wizarding World. His name was… Voldemort. No one says his name though. They call him You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," the Professor explained "When you were fifteen months old, he came after you and your parents. He killed your parents and when he tried to kill you… You survived the curse no one ever has, Selene. Voldemort used the Killing Curse on you and it rebounded, vanquishing him."_

" _What does that mean?" I questioned quietly, putting down the food in favour of scooping up my kittens, cuddling them close. My legs were pulled to my chest and I curled up into a ball. The two kittens meowed and nudged me gently, nipping at my fingers gently._

_It was Professor Snape who answered "You're famous, Ms. Potter. The people are calling you The-Girl-Who-Lived."_

_Tears gathered in my eyes as the information settled in "I'm famous for not dying?" Something flashed through my mind as I tried to think back. I saw a blinding flash of green light, more clearly than I had ever remembered it before and there was something else… A high, cold and cruel laugh. Red eyes were glaring down at me and a wand was pointed at my face "Why did they lie to me?"_

" _I don't know, Selene," Professor McGonagall murmured, getting up to sit next to me. She put a gentle hand on my arm and I shivered. No one had ever comforted me before. Not in the real world at least "I really don't know. You should eat a bit more." I shook my head and buried my face in the kittens' fur. The woman sighed quietly "What are their names?"_

_I unfurled a little bit "Midnight." I pointed at the black kitten with a shaking hand and then at the white one "Salem."_

" _Those are some pretty amazing names," the Professor smiled and then became serious again "Now, let's get you back home, hm?"_

_I shifted away from her "I don't want to go back."_

_She put a gentle hand on my shoulder "I'm sorry, sweetie but you have to."_

_My breathing hitched and I nodded in defeat. When adults used the tone that she just did then nothing would change their mind. I put Salem and Midnight back into their carrier and crawled out of the booth._

" _Minerva," Professor Snape's quiet voice made me look up "Are you sure that it's safe for her to go back?"_

" _No, but we don't have another choice. Albus said that it's the safest place for her," she replied with an air of sadness "They are some of the worst Muggles I have ever met…" When the two seemed to notice me, Professor McGonagall held out her hand "Come on, Selene."_

" _Yes, ma'am."_

_It didn't take long until the three of us were back at Privet Drive. Professor McGonagall had pulled all of my purchases from her pockets and put all of the stuff into the new trunk we bought. It had a feather-light charm on it, so I could carry it around more easily along with a locking charm that only I could open. Professor Snape rang the doorbell, waiting for someone to open the door._

" _So you're back," Aunt Petunia sniffed in disdain "Get in here, girl and go to your room." She shoved me into the house but blocked the door, so the Professors couldn't enter._

_I put my trunk into my cupboard, somehow managing to maneuver it to sit under one of the shelves, so I still had the room I had before as well. I set the carrier down on my cot and took the top off. It basically gave the two kittens a safe haven while they could also get out and in on their own._

" _Girl," Uncle Vernon thundered from the living room "Get in here."_

" _Stay here," I whispered, petting the kittens' heads one last time before I closed the door, hurrying to my uncle "Yes, sir?" I barely got the words out before he swung his fist at my head._

_The assault continued for several more minutes before Uncle Vernon started lecturing me "How dare you bring these freaks to my house? You think we're just going to let you go off and learn more of this bullshit? No meals for the next two weeks and you're going to stay in your cupboard until school starts back up." He ripped me up by my hair and dragged me over to my cupboard, throwing me inside so roughly that I hit my head on the back wall. The door slammed shut behind him and I curled into a tight ball, crying for everything that happened today. The pain, my parents being murdered, me being famous, the whole new world that I learned about and the fact that the teachers weren't able to do anything to help me. Did they tell the truth? Was it really because this Albus person said so or did they just not want to help me?_


	6. Philosopher's Stone Part One

_**Dream** _

_**When Selene appeared in her dream mansion, she had a book clutched in her hands. The eleven-year-old scampered over to the couch, leafing through the book again. It was about Runes and Rituals, something that the Professors thought was too difficult but she wanted it. Selene had grabbed it because Kol had wanted to know more about the topic.** _

" _ **Little Lyre," Finn smiled, sitting down next to his mate "How was the school shopping? Did it go alright?"**_

_**The older she got, the more the witch could control her dreams. In the first years, she was pulling them into her dream-scape every night. Now, she only called them every few days or whenever she needed them "It was alright, Finn. I have money! And a lot of it too."** _

_**Selene bounced a bit when Kol dropped onto the couch next to the girl. The younger Original had a plate in his hand "That's great, little witch. What's that book?"** _

_**The eleven-year-old handed it over, accepting the plate of pasta in return "Thought you'd be interested in that," she murmured, taking a bite of the food.** _

" _ **Have you found out some more about that school?" the older vampire asked while Kol flipped through the book.**_

_**The girl hummed, swallowing the food in her mouth "Hogwarts is somewhere in Scotland. There are four houses and students are sorted by their personality. The book didn't say how they sort though… Gryffindor is for the courageous and the brave, Slytherin for the ambitious and cunning, Ravenclaw for the smart and studious and Hufflepuff for the loyal and hard-working. It's weird though… People seemed to be obsessed with the image of black and white. Hogwarts: A History made Slytherin seem like they were evil incarnate. 'Only Dark wizards are in that house'."** _

" _ **Better get used to it, darling," Kol snorted "It's going to get worse. Especially around us."**_

_**Selene pushed the rest of the noodles from one end of the plate to the other "The teachers told me that my parents were murdered. That the man who killed them tried to kill me as well." Tears sprang into her eyes "I'm famous in their world. I'm famous for something I can't remember, for the night my parents died."** _

_**Finn grabbed the plate out of her hands, put it to the side and pulled his mate into his lap "It's going to be alright, Lyra," he hushed and exchanged a concerned glance with Kol. Oh, how they wished they could be there for their mate more. The realization that they didn't exist in her world nearly killed them. Now they knew that if anyone undaggered them, they would leave their mate alone.** _

_**After Selene cried herself out, she fell asleep, clutching both Finn's shirt and Kol's hand to her body.** _

_**Dream End** _

_On the evening of the 31st of August, I slipped out of my cupboard and into the living room where Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were watching TV._

" _What do you want, girl?" Uncle Vernon frowned angrily._

_I shifted nervously "I – Can you… I need to get to London tomorrow morning."_

" _I told you that you're not going to that freak school," he spat._

_Petunia leaned over and put her hand on her husband's arm "Let her go, Vernon. At least we'll be rid of her for ten months a year."_

_The fat man glared at me and huffed "Fine. But I'm not driving you to London. If you want to go to that freakish school, you're gonna have to find a way yourself."_

_I shrunk back and nodded quietly. Without another word, I hurried back to the cupboard under the stairs. There was something in one of the books I read about Magical Transportation that Professor McGonagall gave me. The Knight Bus or what it was called… According to the book, you could call the bus with your wand. I'd have to try that tomorrow. If it doesn't work I might have to catch the train or the bus to London. I had around fifty Pounds worth of non-magical money saved up from cleaning. The Dursleys never noticed the money go missing, so I kept doing it. Occasionally I bought something to eat when my uncle's punishments went past two weeks._

_The next morning I woke up at half past seven and quickly gathered the rest of my stuff. I carefully scooped Salem and Midnight into their carrier after petting them for a few more minutes. By eight, I quietly made my way out of the house before my relatives woke up. The carrier with my kittens was in my 'bigger on the inside' trunk. When I was at the Park, I glanced around nervously, fingering the wand in my pocket. I raised it hesitatingly._

_A loud bang startled me and I flinched when a huge purple bus appeared in front of me "Welcome to the Knight Bus. My name is Karen Miller. Where do you want to go?" a smiling witch greeted me._

_I blinked a few times "Erm, K–King's Cross."_

" _That would be ten Sickles. Do you need help with your trunk?"_

_"T – Thank you, ma'am." The woman quickly helped me to a seat and collected the money I owed her._

_She knocked on the glass separating the driver from the rest of the bus "Go for it, Ernie." With another bang, we were off "Is this your First Year… What's your name?"_

_I nodded quickly and picked at the skirt I was wearing "L – Lyra."_

" _Well, hello Lyra," Karen greeted again "We're dropping off a few passengers at the Leaky Cauldron and after that, we'll drop you off. I imagine we'll be there in about an hour."_

_I carefully pulled out a book about Potions that I had read two times already. It was really interesting and I would definitely have to thank the Professor for recommending it. It detailed the preparation for all of the ingredients along with the properties of magical and non-magical ingredients._

" _Lyra," Karen called "We're at King's Cross now."_

_I closed the book and slipped it back into my trunk and pulled it to the edge of the bus "Thank you," I smiled shyly, lugging the big rectangular suitcase onto the street._

" _Have a nice year, Lyra," the conductor waved and with another bang, they were gone._

_Now, what was it Professor McGonagall said? Something about the wall between Platform Nine and Ten… Well, I still had about two hours to figure it out. I pulled my trunk behind me as I walked through the station, looking around curiously. There were quite a few people around but not too many for me to be comfortable with._

_That wall… It felt different… Kind of a bit like the wand maker's shop felt but less magical. I leaned against the wall experimentally and stumbled when it gave out behind me._

_A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform. Like outside there weren't many people around, just the occasional family standing around, saying goodbye to their children. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven o'clock. I glanced at the barrier behind me and saw a wrought-iron archway with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it._

_I quickly hauled my trunk onto the train and slipped into the first empty compartment I saw. As soon as I was situated, I grabbed the carrier out of the trunk and opened the top. Salem immediately popped his head out, climbing into my lap, while Midnight – as usual – was a bit slower and walked up my arms to stretch out over my shoulders contently. I petted their heads and rolled up on the seat, another book in my hands. Ever since I got the books, I couldn't put them down. Opposed to Dudley who hated anything to do with paper with ink, I really loved to learn new things or lose myself in the world of stories. It might have something to do with Finn and Kol who had always read to me and taught me how to read the most fun way they knew._

_"Oh, sorry," a boy's voice startled me into looking up. I glanced at the door to see… double? Two red-haired boys, who looked almost identical to each other "Do you mind?"_

_I shook my head and pulled my trunk to the side "Sorry about that," I murmured "I – I didn't want to try and get it up… I'm too small anyway."_

" _Don't worry," the one twin said._

" _We've got it," the second one agreed. I giggled at their antics and watched as they hauled all of our trunks into the overhead bins "I'm Fred, by the way. Fred Weasley. That's my twin brother George."_

" _Or Gred and Forge," George grinned._

_I bit my lip nervously. Should I tell them my real name? I didn't want anyone to stare at me though… Not while I have the choice to still be a normal girl. That famous stuff sounded really bad… "My… friends call me Lyra," I told them._

" _Oh?" Gred raised an eyebrow "Is that your name then?"_

" _No," I shook my head "But… I like it."_

_Forge flopped down on the bench opposite of me "Oh well, then Lyra it is." Salem chose that moment to meow loudly, trying to get my attention "And who's that then?"_

" _Salem," I pointed to the white kitten "And Midnight." I plucked the black kitten from my shoulder to set her down on my lap as well._

" _It's very nice to meet you," Forge nodded seriously, actually shaking the kittens' paws. I giggled at their antics again and felt myself relaxing more in their presence. They were actually pretty cool and the two of them reminded me of Kol's mischievous nature._

_Gred hit his brother's chest and pointed outside "Listen, we have to go and say goodbye to our family. We'll be back and bring another friend of ours. Is that alright?"_

" _I – I guess," I whispered, not sure how to fell about having three older boys in the compartment with me. As long as they wouldn't turn into Dudley, I don't think I should mind._

_After about ten minutes, a whistle sounded and then the train began to move. The door of the compartment slid open and the twins came back with a black boy with dreadlocks "Lyra. That's our friend Lee."_

" _Hi," I waved and pressed myself into the corner, closer to the window. It was then that I noticed the box in Lee's hands "What's that?"_

_Lee grinned and shrugged "A tarantula. I found her this summer," he proclaimed proudly._

" _So, Firsties," Gred smirked and the other two followed suit "Are you excited?"_

_My lips twitched up a little and I nodded shyly "I only really found out about magic a month and a half ago but I'm really excited for classes."_

" _So you're a muggleborn then?" Lee questioned._

" _No," I shook my head "My parents were magical but they died when I was a baby…" The boys' eyes traveled to my forehead when my hair fell to the side._

_They gasped "You're Selene Potter?" the twins chorused. I curled up some more and nodded, looking at my knees warily. Would they treat me differently now? "Don't worry, Selene. If anyone gives you any trouble. We'll prank them."_

_My head shot up "Prank?"_

" _Yup," Forge grinned smugly "We're Hogwarts' best pranksters."_

_They really reminded me of Kol now. He was a prankster as well and he roped me into pranking Finn on more than one occasion. The older brother took it in stride and always did an amusing display of blaming his youngest brother for 'corrupting' me "Have you ever tried filling a room with balloons filled with stuff like harmless Potions, confetti or something like that? You could charm them to pop randomly or make them immune to vanishing charms."_

_They blinked and an evil glint lit up in their eyes "That's genius… I think we'll have fun with you around, don't you think?"_

" _It could be fun," I agreed and yawned a little._

" _What would you put into the balloons?" Lee tilted his head, picking the tarantula out of the box it was in._

_I blinked at him for a second before I shrugged "Maybe a Potion that could change the hair or skin colour, something to make them speak a different language. I don't know… There wasn't much in the Potions books I have."_

" _That's brilliant," the twins and Lee beamed "We'll have to try that. Maybe you could help…" The three older boys looked at me with interest._

" _Maybe," I smiled "Ask me again when the first month is over." I watched as Salem stalked over to the black spider on the older boy's hand, his tail and fur betraying his fear. The white kitten sniffed and the spider and jumped back in fright. I snorted and shook my head as he crawled forward again._

_The rest of the train ride, I asked them questions about everything and anything magical. Once they promised me that they didn't mind answering any. I asked them about classes, the other teachers, general things from the books I read, about Quidditch and even the sorting._

_"Now that, dear Selene is a secret, isn't it?" Gred grinned, ruffling my hair. I pouted at them and could practically see the cave. Works every time with Kol and Finn, so why not with others? "Alright but you have to promise to act surprised."_

_Forge leaned closer and lowered his voice conspiratorially "The Sorting Hat."_

_I raised an eyebrow "What?"_

" _The Sorting Hat sorts you into a House," Lee added, grinning at my look of disbelief "We're not joking. You'll see." He sighed and got up from the seat "Come on you two. Let's leave Selene here to change into her uniform."_

_I smiled in thanks and once they were outside, I quickly put on my uniform. It was a bit uncomfortable wearing the robe but I'd get used to it… Hopefully. I opened the compartment door and slipped out, seeing the boys lingering nearby "I'm done."_

" _Alright," Gred murmured as they walked in "Just give us a minute."_

_Another half an hour later, a voice echoed through the train "_ We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately. _"_

_I swallowed nervously and shivered when nerves almost overwhelmed me. Gred leaned forward and placed one of his arms around my shoulders "It's going to be fine, Selene, you'll see. You'll be our friend, okay? No matter where you'll get sorted."_

" _Thank you," I breathed, stepping out into the crowded corridor outside._

_The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People were pushing their way toward the door and out onto a tiny, dark platform. I was looking around, trying to find out where I had to go when a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students and a loud voice boomed "Firs' years! Firs' years over here." A large man was gesturing for us to follow "C'mon, follow me – Any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs" years follow me." I followed the other children down, trying very hard not to slip or stumble on the steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of us that we must be surrounded by trees. Nobody spoke much, except for one girl. She was mumbling about everything she read under her breath "Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," the man called over his shoulder "Jus' round this bend here."_

_There was a loud "Ooooh!" when the narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky was a huge castle with tons of turrets and towers._

" _No more'n four to a boat!" I climbed onto a boat, followed by three boys. One had platinum blond hair and the others looked closer to Dudley. They were chubby and had a bit of a dumb look to them. Not that they were necessarily stupid but just the way I'd describe it… "Everyone in? Right then – Forward!"_

" _Malfoy," the blond introduced himself after the boats had started moving all at once, gliding across the lake "Draco Malfoy. These are Crabbe and Goyle."_

_I nodded at them and debated whether to tell them about who I was. It's not like I could keep it a secret for much longer "Selene Potter," I murmured, looking at the huge castle uncomfortably._

" _It's –" Before he could continue, the giant man yelled for us to put our heads down. We ducked down, sailing through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. It only took another minute for us to reach some kind of underground harbour where I clambered out onto the rocks, almost falling backward before the blond – Draco – grasped my arm, pulling me away from the edge._

" _Thanks," I gasped, shivering at the thought of almost falling into the deep water. I couldn't swim… The Dursleys never really cared about it, maybe it also had to do with the fact that Uncle Vernon was still thinking about drowning me. Finn and Kol had never had the chance… Not that I told them that I couldn't swim._

_We walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded the huge, Oak front door "Everyone here?" the giant man questioned. When no one said anything else he raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door. The door swung open at once, revealing Professor McGonagall. She looked as stern as ever but when her gaze met mine she gave me a nod and a small smile._

" _The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," the guy said._

_Professor McGonagall smiled sternly "Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of the Dursleys' house in it. Twice. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out and a magnificent marble staircase facing us led to the upper floors. We followed the Professor across flagged stone floor to a small, empty chamber just off the hall where hundred of voices echoed from "Welcome to Hogwarts," the Professor greeted "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes lingered for a moment on some people before she continued "I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly."_

_I leaned against the wall, as far away from the others as I could. There were way too many people in this small room. Then something happened that made me flinch to the side. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent. They were gliding across the room, talking to one another. What looked like a big little monk was saying "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance –"_

" _My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not even a ghost – I say, what are you all doing here?" A ghost wearing a ruff and tights acted surprised in seeing us. As if they didn't know. They probably did that on purpose._

" _New students," the Friar exclaimed, smiling around at us "About to be Sorted, I suppose?" A few people nodded mutely "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff. My old house, you know."_

_Suddenly, Professor McGonagall's voice cut through the tension "Move along now. The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." One by one, the ghosts floated through the opposite wall "Now, form a line and follow me."_

_I stood in line, shifting nervously. In front of me, there was a boy with sandy hair, while a red-haired boy was behind me. We walked out of the chamber and across the hall, through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall. I glanced up at the ceiling for a moment, wondering whether I should be impressed or underwhelmed. There were thousands and thousands of candles floating in midair over four long tables. At the top of the hall, there was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor Snape was sitting to the far left with a man in purple robes and a turban next to him._

_Professor McGonagall placed a four-legged stool in front of us with a pointed Wizard's hat on top of it. So this was the Sorting Hat? I really doubted that Aunt Petunia would let it into the house with the amount of dirt that was clinging to it. I blinked in surprise when the hat twitched and began to sing. After it was done, the whole hall burst into applause._

" _When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," Professor McGonagall called out, a long roll of parchment in her hand "Abbott, Hannah." And so it went on. Every student that was called up was sorted into one of the houses. Some took only seconds, while others had to sit on the stool for several minutes until the hat called out the house "Potter, Selene."_

_I swallowed nervously and stepped forward as whispers broke out like fires all over the hall "_ Potter did she say? The Selene Potter? _" The last thing I saw before the hat dropped over my eyes was the hall full of people looking up at me. Next second, I was looking at the black inside of the hat, waiting._

_I almost jumped when I felt something press against my mental shields gently "Hmm," a small voice murmured into my ear "Difficult. Very difficult. I can see that your life was hard for a child your age. You definitely have the cunning and self-preservation for Slytherin. But what do I see here? You love to read, the thirst for knowledge befitting a Ravenclaw… And then there's plenty of courage as well. So, where shall I put you?" I shrugged mentally and wondered what Finn and Kol would say once I told them about the speaking hat "Ah, that's right. You are certainly blessed, little one. Your mates are strong and they will be your pillar…" Suddenly, the hat's voice took on a different tone. More mechanical, I guess "Better be GRYFFINDOR." The last word was shouted to the whole hall and the red table burst into loud cheers. I took off the hat and walked towards the Gryffindor table shakily. When I saw Fred and George with Lee opposite of them, I made a beeline to them, hoping that I would be able to sit with them. At least, they didn't care that I was famous._

" _Hey, Sel," Forge greeted with a small smile, scooting over. I gratefully sank onto the bench between them and resolutely stared down at the table. Somehow I really wished that I could have taken Salem and Midnight with me to the hall. At least, I would have had someone to hold on to. It was like the day in Diagon Alley just ten times worse. There were so many people and the volume was way too high as well. My breath came out in quick gasps as I tried to calm myself down._

_By now, the man in the middle of the table who I assumed was the Headmaster had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms open wide "Welcome… to a new year at Hogwarts. Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you." He sat back down and I raised an eyebrow. That was… odd?_

_Gred gently bumped my arm, gesturing to the food. I gaped at the table in front of me. The dishes that were empty before were now piled with food. I had never seen so many things on one table. Roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup and even… peppermint humbugs? I swallowed a few times, trying to decide whether I was hungry or feeling sick. Hesitatingly, I reached out to grab two small boiled potatoes with some peas and carrots. The other food did look good, but I wasn't used to overly greasy food and it definitely looked ready to drip grease. Dudley would have probably been able to eat the whole plate full of the lamb chops along with the steaks, while Uncle Vernon would have happily eaten through everything. If it hadn't been made by freaks, that was "Is that all you're going to eat?" Fred whispered , looking down at my plate in concern._

_I shrugged and went to take a small bite of carrots. Once I swallowed, I felt my stomach clench. Maybe I shouldn't eat that… When I started pushing the food around the plate instead of eating it, I noticed the twins exchanging a glance with Lee. I wasn't sure what that was about but the only thing I cared about now was a bed. I was tired and really wanted to sleep now._

_When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. Only moments later, the desserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs, jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O and rice pudding… There was so much food and everyone seemed to stuff themselves more. I reached out for a small strawberry and started nibbling at it. Fresh fruits were something I never got at the Dursleys. Actually, I never got any fruit. The most they gave me was some stale bread and maybe a small piece of cheese or almost bad vegetables. It was mostly the stuff that they bought but didn't want to eat because it was too healthy._

" _Ahem," the Headmaster cleared his throat "Just a few more words now that we're all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." The twinkling blue eyes flashing in my direction, coming to rest on the Weasley twins for the shortest of moments "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trails will be held in the second week of the tern. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." I frowned and studied the old man carefully. He didn't seem to be joking… Why was there something potentially dangerous in a school full of children and why did he say it in front of everyone? It was almost as if he wanted someone to go there? But that was stupid, right? "And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song." The teachers' smiles had gotten rather fixed as soon as the Headmaster said that. Apparently, the school song was disliked by many. The Slytherins and more than half of the Ravenclaws didn't look too excited either. I winced when the other part of the students started to bellow the song on top of their lungs. Everybody finished at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins and Lee were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Professor Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they finished, he was one of those who clapped the loudest "Ah, music." He wiped at his eyes "A magic beyond all we do here. And now, bedtime. Off you trot."_

_The Gryffindor first years followed the older Weasley brother – Percy, I believe the twins said – through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall and up the huge staircase. I looked around interestedly, while the others looked dead on their feet. Not that I wasn't tired as well but they probably felt really full as well. I stared at the moving portraits and the secret passageways. The more I see of Hogwarts, the more I liked it. The castle was amazing… I trailed one of my hands along the wall and smiled when the magic rippled slightly. We stopped at the very end of a corridor where a portrait of a very fat lady in a pink silk dress was hanging "Password?" she questioned._

" _Caput Draconis," Percy replied, an air of authority in his voice. The portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. We all scrambled through it and found ourselves in the Gryffindor common room. It looked really cozy… A round room full of squashy armchairs and several desks and sofas. The main colours seemed to be a shade of red and gold. The Gryffindor house colours as far as I was aware. Percy directed the girls through one door to our dormitory, while the boys went through another. At the top of the spiral staircase we found out beds at last. For the first years there were two dorm rooms. One with three beds and another with four. My trunk was in the four-bed bedroom. Thankfully, I was right by the window, so I could always look outside. It was also the bed that was closest to the wall. My roommates were Hermione Granger, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil._

_Once the door closed, the latter two immediately turned to me "Why did you sit with the older students then, Potter?" I shrugged silently and walked over to my bed. Lavender scoffed "Too good to talk to us, are you?"_

" _Listen, I'm tired and I'd rather go to bed now," I told her quietly, walking into the bathroom to brush my teeth. By now, I was pretty exhausted, so I doubted that I'd be able to slip into the dream-scape tonight. At least not, if I wanted to be rested tomorrow._

_The next morning, I joined Lee in walking down to the Great Hall. Like usual, I was up early and all of my dorm mates were still sleeping "Are you excited for classes?" the older boy asked._

_I shrugged "I'm not sure. I mean, I liked the books I read but what if I can't do the spells?"_

_Lee put a hand on my shoulder "You'll be fine and if you ever need help with a spell then you can ask the twins or me, alright?"_

_"Thanks, Lee," I smiled, sitting down next to him._

_I looked at the food on the table and debated what I was going to eat when Professor McGonagall walked up to us "Mister Jordan, Miss Potter," she greeted "Here are your schedules. Miss Potter, if you could meet me in my office after your afternoon classes. I would like to take you to Madam Pomfrey, our Mediwitch for a check-up."_

" _Okay," I whispered, ducking my head nervously. What if they find out? Uncle Vernon would kill me. I wasn't allowed to tell anyone about the fact that he hurt me. Professor Snape already seemed to know… What do I do?_

" _Can I see your schedule?" Lee questioned curiously. I nodded and handed it over "Ouch. Double Potions on Friday… I don't envy you. Snape is pretty horrible to Gryffindors. So you have Herbology and Defence in the morning… and Charms after lunch. That's pretty alright. Do you want me to show you where the Greenhouse is?"_

_I looked up at him pleadingly "Would you?"_

" _Of course," he grinned "Wouldn't want to get our new friend into trouble, would we?"_

_The day passed pretty quickly after that. Professor Sprout was a dumpy little witch but she was pretty nice. From her, we learned how to take care of all the strange plants and fungi and what they were used for. Most of them you needed for Potions… That's also how I knew how to extract or harvest certain ingredients. The book Professor Snape had given me was a massive help for Herbology as well. Defense was the worst though. Professor Quirrell, the guy in the turban I had seen next to Professor Snape was stuttering pretty badly, the classroom smelled like a garlic bomb had gone off in there and worst of all, my scar was hurting whenever I was around the Professor for too long. Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher was a tiny wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. At the start of the first afternoon class, he took the roll call and once he reached my name he gave an excited squeak and toppled out of sight. During that class, we only talked about the theory and how important the wand movement and the incantation were for the spell._

" _Excuse me, sir?" I spoke up when I approached Professor Flitwick after the lesson "Could you tell me how to get to Professor McGonagall's office?"_

_Professor Flitwick blinked "Of course, Miss Potter. Go to your common room and instead of turning to the left, go right. At the end of the hall is the Transfiguration classroom and Professor McGonagall's office is next to it."_

_"Thank you, Professor," I nodded shyly._

_"Miss Potter," he called out when I reached for the doorknob "Are you in trouble?"_

_I shook my head and smiled at his concern "No, sir. The Professor only wanted to see me… Some sort of check-up."_

" _Alright," Professor Flitwick nodded "Hurry then. Minerva doesn't like to be kept waiting."_

" _Thank you again, sir," I called over my shoulder, walking through the halls and back up the stairs to where the dorms would be._

_I quickly found the classroom and the office, knocking on the door hesitatingly "Come in, Miss Potter." I opened the door and entered, looking at Professor McGonagall and the other woman in front of the desk carefully "Miss Potter, this is Madam Pomfrey. She is the healer at this school."_

" _It's nice to meet you, ma'am," I murmured quietly, shifting from one foot to the other._

" _Sit down," the Mediwitch waved, pointing to a sofa I hadn't noticed before. I did as she told me and sat down "Now, Professor McGonagall told me to do a full check. I have to ask you a few questions first. Have you had all of your vaccinations?"_

_I blinked and shook my head "No. My relatives never took me to a doctor."_

" _Not even when you're sick?"_

" _No, ma'am," I denied._

_Madam Pomfrey exchanged a look with her colleague "Alright, lie back, Miss Potter. This will most likely tickle a bit…" She said a spell and ran her wand from the top of my head to the tips of my feet. A piece of parchment sprang from her wand and I watched as it grew and grew. In fact, it grew so much that another piece joined the first. Once the scan was done, both pieces were covered with neatly written script "That's…"_

" _Poppy?" Professor McGonagall spoke up, coming closer to the stunned Mediwitch._

" _It's… I have never seen the scan add a second piece of parchment. Especially not on an eleven-year-old." I pulled my legs to my chest and buried my face in my knees. The two women huddled together to read the entries. The further they got, the paler Professor McGonagall seemed to get._

_By the end of it, the older Scottish woman sank into the chair behind her desk "I told him," she muttered "I told Albus that they were the worst Muggles out there. And when we went to see her… I told him that she wasn't treated well."_

_At the end of her rant, I uncurled and slowly walked toward my Head of House "It's alright, Professor. I got used to it…"_

" _But you shouldn't have, Selene," Professor McGonagall breathed, tears shining in her eyes. She blinked them away "What now, Poppy?"_

" _Now, Ms. Potter will sit herself down and eat something. Dear, you are quite malnourished… I will write to Professor Snape. You will have to take several Potions. When do you have Potions class?"Madam Pomfrey questioned._

_I blinked in confusion "Erm… Friday? But I'm not hungry, ma'am."_

_The Mediwitch pulled out a Potion and held it out "It will stop you from getting sick and expand your stomach a little. I want you to drink this with every meal. Professor Snape and I will make sure there's one for you to take. There might be more… But I have to check that later… You will need to drink everything that appears at your plate, alright? Once I have to list I will give it to you." A bowl of soup and a few pieces of toast appeared on the desk "Now, eat that and then you can go."_

_When the first flying lesson arrived, I was already on a strict regime of Potions. No matter how gross they tasted, they actually helped. I was able to eat quite a bit more. The twins were always checking to see how much I actually ate and they even started to fill my plate for me. I assumed that Professor McGonagall had told them to watch out for me a bit since I spent most of my time with the three pranksters instead of with people my age. At three, the twins showed me down to the grounds where the flying lesson would be. So far the only students who were there were a few of the Slytherins. I waved at Draco and smiled lightly when he walked over. I didn't mind the House of Snakes as much as the rest of the school did. Compared to the twins' younger brother they were actually pleasant to be around._

" _Selene," the blond nodded "How do you like Hogwarts so far?"_

" _Except for History and Defence I really like the classes…" I told him "My favourites are Potions, Charms and Transfiguration though."_

_At three-thirty exactly, the other Gryffindors hurried down the front steps toward up. Some of the purebloods helped me to choose a broom that wasn't too damaged and I thanked them. By now, most of the decent brooms had been claimed. There was only one left that I was saving for Neville. Out of all of the Gryffindor first years, I really liked him the most. He was painfully shy and quiet but once you found something he liked, Neville was really nice to be around._

" _Thanks for saving me a spot, mate," Ron Weasley smiled, waltzing up to stand next to me._

_I looked at him in slight disgust and shook my head "Neville. I saved you a spot."_

_The slightly pudgy boy hurried to the space next to me with a relieved smile, bumping into Ron by accident "Sorry," Neville murmured. His Remembrall – the one he had gotten from his grandmother recently – had dropped to the floor. Ron glared at the other boy and stomped off, deliberately smashing Neville's present._

_I quickly knelt down and pulled out my wand. What was the incantation again? I knew that there was something about repairing stuff in the Charms book… "Reparo," I whispered, waving my wand delicately. So far I hadn't had a problem with a single spell yet and even Hermione Granger didn't get most spells on the first try. While she continuously annoyed teachers with her regurgitated knowledge. Her essays were always way too long and whenever she raised her hand for an explanation, she cited the textbook's word for word. It wasn't that she wasn't nice – a bit at least – but she was a bit too extreme for my tastes. I picked up the repaired Remembrall and handed it to Neville "I'm not sure if it'll work but… You can try, right?"_

" _T – Thanks, Selene," Neville smiled, putting the glass ornament back into his pocket just as our teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, grey hair and yellow eyes that made her look a bit like a hawk._

_"Well?" she barked "What are you all waiting for? Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up." I looked down at the broom next to me and sighed in relief when it really did look better than some of the others "Stick out your right hand over your broom and say 'Up!'"_

"UP!" _everyone shouted. My broom jumped into my hand at once but it was one of the very few that did._

_Once everyone managed to get their brooms up, Madam Hooch showed us how to mount them without sliding off the end. She walked up and down the rows, correcting their grips. I think I heard Ron snort when the woman corrected Draco's grip "Now when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," Madam Hooch called "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle – three – two –"_

_But Neville was a bit jumpy and pushed off hard before the whistle had even touched Madam Hooch's lips. His broom shot off like a rocket, making the boy cling to it in fright. Before I could understand what I was doing, I had pushed off as well, flying after him. I barely reached Neville when he slipped off his broom sideways. My hand twisted into his robe and I lowered him to the ground. When my arm had taken the full weight of the other boy, I heard a sharp crack in my shoulder and barely kept from crying out. Instead, I went down as slowly as I could and landed on the ground._

" _Miss Potter," Madam Hooch shouted, hurrying over to us "What were you thinking, girl?" I flinched away at the name and wrapped my arms around my stomach, gritting my teeth against the pain in my shoulder._

" _Sorry, ma'am," I mumbled quietly, barely loud enough for her to hear "I just didn't want Neville to get hurt."_

_The yellow eyes bored into my forehead and I swallowed nervously. Did I do something wrong? "Have you ever flown on a broom?"_

_I blinked up in confusion "No, ma'am."_

" _You're a natural," she wondered before shaking her head "Would you be so kind as to accompany Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing?"_

" _No, Madam Hooch," I shook my head and handed the broom I was holding over to the woman "Come on, Neville." I gently grabbed his hand and pulled the shocked boy with me inside the castle. Now, where was the hospital wing again? Somewhere on the first floor. My left arm started throbbing really bad but I didn't pay it any mind. If there was one thing I learned from living with the Dursleys it was how to ignore physical pain._

" _Shouldn't you two be in class?" the silky voice of Professor Snape caused me to jump. In doing so, I accidentally hit my shoulder against the wall, making me moan in pain._

" _Sorry, Professor," I murmured, trying to keep my voice as level as possible "There was an accident during Madam Hooch's class. I'm supposed to take Neville to the hospital wing."_

_The Potions Professor eyes me suspiciously. Dammit, how did he always know when I was hiding something? In the few talks I had with him over the last few weeks, he always knew… "Very well. I shall join you, then. I was about to bring a new batch of Potions to Madam Pomfrey."_

_We reached the hospital wing in no time and I gently steered the still shell-shocked Neville inside "What is going on here?" Madam Pomfrey questioned._

" _Neville fell from his broom, Madam Pomfrey," I told her "I don't think he's hurt but Madam Hooch said I should bring him here."_

_The Mediwitch nodded distractedly, already casting diagnostic spells on the pale boy "You may leave, Miss Potter."_

_I was about to walk out when the tall form of Professor Snape stopped me "Not so fast, Miss Potter. Poppy, could you check out her arm?"_

_I gulped at his glare "It's nothing," I said, trying to step past him._

_When I did, he grabbed my elbow gently and I hissed "Nothing, is it?"_

" _It's not that bad," I insisted, grudgingly following the Mediwitch to the bed next to Neville's._

_Madam Pomfrey raised her eyebrow "Nothing? Your shoulder is broken, Miss Potter. I wouldn't call that nothing. How did this happen?"_

" _I caught him," I mumbled._

_Professor Snape raised an eyebrow "A bit louder, maybe?"_

" _I caught Neville," I repeated louder than before "When he was falling. My arm couldn't handle the weight."_

_Madam Pomfrey tutted "You should have told me immediately, Miss Potter. This could have gotten worse." She handed me three Potions and I downed them without complaint. As far as my Potions knowledge went, I believe I recognized both of them._

" _It's dangerous to accept Potions without knowing what they are," Professor Snape lectured._

_I looked up at him tiredly "One was a mild sedative, the other was a bone-mender and the third was a pain Potion." The last thing I saw was the tiny smile on Snape's face before I was violently flung into my dream-scape._


	7. Philosopher's Stone Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took so long, guys. I was a bit busy and this chapter turned out to be quite big as well. Along with all of the original content... Well, it took a while but now it's done.
> 
> Nick

**_*Dream*_ **

**_"Little love?" Kol spoke up, catching the eleven-year-old gently "What happened to your arm?"_ **

**_Selene looked up at the two Originals and blinked sluggishly. That Potion was pretty strong, even though it was only a low dose "Shoulder broken… Flying… Caught… And…"_ **

**_"What?" Finn questioned, crouching down to pull his mate into his lap "Can you try that again?"_ **

**_"First Flying lesson. Caught Neville when he fell," Selene muttered into the oldest Mikaelson's shoulder "Broke shoulder… Potions are good."_ **

**_Kol snorted and poked the girl "Brother, I think our little mate is stoned."_ **

**_"Quite possibly," Finn nodded, tilting Selene's head up to look into her eyes "I don't like this school very much, brother. She hasn't even been there for a month and she has already gotten hurt. And there is this boy she told us about…"_ **

**_Kol sighed "I know, Finn. But there is nothing we can do. Think about it… Lyra had friends now. Those twins and the other one… Lee, was it?"_ **

**_"I don't like how close they are to her though," the older brother mumbled._ **

**_"Are you jealous, Finny?" Kol teased lightly._ **

**_Finn's head snapped up "No. That's not it…"_ **

**_"Relax, brother," the younger brother laughed "I'm kidding. We will find a way to get her to us…"_ **

**_"Speaking of," Finn realized "What about Niklaus and Elijah. Do you think that they are connected to Lyra as well?"_ **

**_Kol tugged at a strand of his Lyre's hair "I really don't know. It's a possibility. But we won't know unless Elijah gets daggered – which never happened before. Nik won't be able to see her…"_ **

**_Selene moaned a bit and twisted in Finn's arms, fading from the dream mansion slowly._ **

**_*End of Dream*_ **

_"Professor?" I spoke up hesitatingly, peaking up at Professor McGonagall. She had ask me to be Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Whatever that meant. Apparently, she had seen me save Neville and was so impressed with my flying skills that she wanted Oliver Wood – the Quidditch captain to at least see if he could work with me._

_"Miss Potter?"_

_I bit my lip nervously, tugging at my sweater "Could I stay in the dorms on Halloween? I – I just don't feel like celebrating when…"_

_The Professor's stern face softened and she smiled sadly "I would like to say yeas but I can't. Students have to be present during feasts or be with a Professor."_

_"Oh," I mumbled, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall from my eyes "Alright. Sorry to bother you, Professor." When my hand touched the doorknob, I heard the Professor sigh but since she didn't say anything, I just walked out. It was worth a try… I really didn't want to be there. In three days was Halloween and ever since I found out that my parents died on that day, I just couldn't bring myself to enjoy it anymore. Holidays had never been nice to me but the Dursleys made me Trick-or-Treat in some shabby outfit, taking the candies I got for Dudley along with the stuff he collected and stole himself._

_"Are you alright, Lyra?" Gred questioned when I sat down on a couch next to him. I shook my head silently and buried my face in his arm "Hey… Come on, little one. We can only help you if you talk to us."_

_I sniffled "I don't want to go to the feast… I don't want to do anything on Halloween…"_

_Forge breathed in sharply and went to sit on my other side "It's alright, Selene. Maybe there's still a way…"_

_"Hey, Wood told us that you're meeting him on the Quidditch pitch tomorrow evening. Mind if we tag along?" Gred questioned, looking down at me._

_I shook my head "No. Erm… I'll go to bed now if you don't mind. I'm tired." It's been a long day and I'd rather be alone at the moment. While the twins and Lee were amazing friends, I really wasn't used to letting people in. The three already knew more than I wanted them to but I still loved being around them, pranking several other students. Sometimes even each other._

_In my dorm, I immediately went to my bed and drew the curtains. I had never really talked to any of my dorm mates but I knew a lot about them already. More than I wanted to actually. Hermione Granger was a know-it-all and she made sure that everyone knew it. She was constantly waving her hand in the teachers' faces and correcting people in a way too bossy voice. Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown loved to gossip and talk about boys and fashion and way in general too girly and kitschy for my taste._

_The next morning, I dragged myself out of bed and got dressed in my school uniform. I really didn't feel like going to classes today but I also knew that I had to. They were important, even though I knew most of the theory already. So far, my favourite subject were Charms, Transfigurations and Potions. Not only were the teachers good, but they also were the most. Not that Herbology wasn't fun or Professor Sprout was a bad teacher. No, it's just… I don't know. It just reminded me so much of having to do the chores back at the Dursleys'. The other teachers almost weren't worth mentioning. Professor Sinistra wasn't half-bad either. The trouble was the late hour of the class. Why on Earth would anyone let a bunch of eleven-year-olds stay up until midnight to go to a class in a very high tower?_

_"Morning, Sel," Lee greeted with a small smile. It had become a ritual for us. Since we both woke up early on most days, he would always wait for me in the Common Room and walk down to breakfast with me._

_"Hey," I mumbled, wrapping myself in my cloak. I was freezing even though it was pretty warm in here._

_Lee wrapped his arm around my shoulders "Are you okay? You're looking a bit down…"_

_"It's just," I broke off "I don't know. I really don't want to think about Halloween. It's… Ever since I found out my parents died on that day… Maybe that explained why I didn't like the day when I was younger."_

_"You didn't like Halloween?" Lee gaped with wide eyes "Why? The candy, the Trick-or-Treat?"_

_I shook my head a bit "My relatives would force me to go out every year. The candy I got… Well, they gave it to my cousin. Listen, can we drop it now? I don't want to talk about it…"_

_"Sure," the dark-skinned boy agreed, tightening his arm around my shoulders._

_Fred and George soon joined us, completing our group of trouble makers. The teachers had gotten a pretty good taste of the fact that the twins had gotten new inspiration from somewhere. Their pranks were geared more towards hilarious and not cruel like some people would say "Is that owl heading for you, Lyre?" Forge blinked, looking up at the flock of owls._

_I barely glanced up because I knew that no one wanted to write me. In the two months I had been at Hogwarts the only person that had written to me was Madam Pomfrey because she wanted to do another check up as well as get my immunizations done. When a black owl landed in front of me, I startled back a bit "What?" I frowned, not reaching out for the letter._

_"Told you," Forge mumbled through a mouthful of food "Are you going to take that?"_

_The owl hooted at me in annoyance and pecked at my hand lightly until I finally relieved it of the letter it was carrying. As soon as the parchment was untied, the bird took off and I glanced down, recognizing the elegant handwriting from my Potions assignments._

_'_ Miss Potter,

Your Head of House has informed me of your wish to stay away from the feast on Thursday.

If you would be agreeable, I need help in the Potions Lab.

Come to the Potions Classroom on Thursday two hours before the feast begins.

Professor Snape'

_"Who's it from?" Gred questioned nosily. I blinked down at the words and read it over a few times before I handed it over "That's… Nice of him?"_

_"He's really not that bad, you know," I mumbled reluctantly. Professor Snape hasn't been as nice as he had been in Diagon Alley but he wasn't horrible towards me. Mostly ignored me in class instead of attacking me like he did with the rest of the Gryffindors. Hermione and Ron especially. I partnered with Neville and actually got him to breathe and not blow up as many Potions. He had been a bit of a walking disaster in the first few classes but it got better when I tried to get him to see that he could use his Herbology affinity to master Potions as well. I might have also given him the Potions books I got from Professor Snape. They explained everything in detail and were really helpful when it came to the difference of slicing, dicing, crushing and whatever else there was._

_After breakfast, the first class I had was DADA and I really didn't look forward to being in a room with Professor Quirrell. My scar hurt whenever I was in the proximity of him. It was manageable but I always got tired from trying to fight it off._

_"D-D-Does a-a-nyo-o-ne k-k-know the O-O-Origin of H-H-Hallo-o-oween?" Professor Quirrell stuttered, making at least half the class stare at him in confusion. Of course, Granger's hand snapped up immediately "M-M-Miss Granger?"_

_"Halloween is a feast of magic. It originated in the Norse tradition," she replied bossily._

_I bit my lip and hesitatingly raised my hand. Usually, I didn't really want to say anything in class but this was something I talked about with Kol. He taught me all about the different holidays and even some important days for the nature witches. It was really interesting and he definitely knew how to make teaching enjoyable "Halloween originated as Samhain. It's Celtic," I spoke up when Quirrell called on me "Back then people would light bonfires and wear costumes to ward off ghosts. Over the years, those traditions were forgotten and the children started dressing up for fun, collecting candy." When I was done talking, Hermione glared at me and I looked down, biting on my lip harshly._

_"Well done, Miss Potter," the DADA teacher nodded, making my head hurt worse. Hold on, did he stop stuttering? I looked up at him and groaned in pain when my eyes met red ones for a second. What was that? Oh, my head was killing me…_

_After DADA, I told Neville to tell Professor Sprout that I had to go to the Hospital Wing for my headache. It was like a hammer in my brain, smashing everything in sight "Are you alright, Selene?"_

_"I'm fine, Neville," I grimaced "It's just a headache…"_

_"I'll tell Professor Sprout. Hope you feel better soon," he smiled, running off towards the Greenhouses. I sighed and slumped against the wall of the corridor, rubbing at my head anxiously. What the hell was wrong with Quirrell? The headaches weren't normal and they were originating in my scar and only there. How? What was the man doing to make me feel that way?_

_As seven o'clock drew nearer, I walked out of the Common Room with Fred and George following me. I had to go to Professor McGonagall's office to grab the broom she organized for me. I had asked her not to send it to me via owl… It would draw way too much attention on me and I didn't want that. The Quidditch pitch was amazing. I had never been inside the stadium before. There were hundreds of seats raised in stands around the field so that the spectators were high enough to actually see what was going on. At either end of the fields were three golden poles with hoops on the end. They kind of reminded me of those sticks that you could blow bubbles through._

_To say that Oliver Wood was excited to have me on the team was an understatement. According to Fred and George, the Gryffindor Captain could get worse and that I would only have to wait and see. Not sure whether I was scared or looking forward to it._

_On Halloween morning, I woke up to the smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the hallways and I stopped myself from shuddering. Ten years ago today. My parents were murdered ten years ago. I was sent to live with the Dursleys who made my life a living hell. Who thought that was a good idea I didn't want to know. I didn't like hating people except for my relatives. Hate was so… unnecessary and way too tiring. But if I ever find out who left me on the doorstep of 4 Privet Drive, I wouldn't be nice about it. If I hadn't had Finn and Kol, I wasn't sure what would have happened. They were my rocks._

_After the last class of the day, I went to my dorm, throwing my bag onto my bed. I had another hour until I had to be at the Potions Classroom and I wanted to spend it alone. The dorm was my way to escape from the looks, the whispers. Granger spent most of her time in the library, while Lavender and Parvati were off somewhere. I never cared enough to find out. A quiet meow had me look down at the two kittens that were playing with the strap of my bag. I smiled lightly and picked them up, settling them in my lap when I curled up on the bed "I'm sad… It's the first year that I know what happened to my parents… Do you think that I'm overreacting? I just don't feel like celebrating. Not when I was the one who caused them to die, you know?" I flinched when Midnight bit into my finger "What was that for?" The black kitten glared at me and I snorted "It was my fault. He was after me, apparently. I -" I glanced at the clock and gasped "I have to go to Professor Snape." I kissed their heads and petted them quickly "See you later."_

_"Come in," the man called through the door when I knocked "Miss Potter."_

_"What do you want me to do, Professor?" I asked, closing the door behind me._

_Professor Snape shook his head "Not here. We'll be going to my private Lab."_

_I tilted my head in confusion and shrugged, following the man to his office and through another hidden door "Woah," I gasped, looking around the room "This is awesome."_

_"Thank you," the Professor chuckled "Now, do you want to tell me why you didn't want to go to the feast?"_

_I shrugged "I just didn't feel like celebrating. Did Professor McGonagall tell you?"_

_"She did," he nodded, gesturing to a chair "We talked about your situation, you know."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_Professor Snape sat down next to me and looked into my eyes "The Dursleys. Your Head of House and I are trying to get you away from them."_

_"What are you saying?" I breathed, my eyes wide. They were trying to get me away from the Dursleys? No one had ever tried to help me before. Not my teachers, no one. They all saw but didn't care. Maybe it was because the teachers at Primary School were in Uncle Vernon's pocket…_

_"I do not want you to go back to them," Professor Snape said "I will do everything in my power to prevent that, alright?"_

_I looked at my feet, swinging them a little bit "Why? No one helped before."_

_"Miss Potter - Selene… What I tell you now doesn't leave this room, do you understand?"_

_"Yes, sir," I nodded quickly._

_Professor Snape relaxed back into the chair "I owe it to your mother. We were friends when we were children. I was the one who told her about magic."_

_"You knew my mother?" I breathed "What was she like? How did she look? Sorry, sir. You don't have to tell me anything."_

_His lips twitched a bit "It's alright, child. I wouldn't have told you, had I not wanted to talk about it. You mother, Lily, she was the smartest witch in our generation. Amazing with Charms… She studied to become a Charms Mistress after Hogwarts..." The man got up for a moment, walking over to a desk I hadn't seen earlier "Here." He handed me a picture and I ran my finger over the beautiful woman._

_"We have the same eyes," I smiled in wonder, studying every detail of the photograph "Did you know my father as well?"_

_"Yes," the Professor's voice got a bit colder and I flinched back automatically, curling into myself "You better ask Professor McGonagall about him. I didn't have the best experience with him."_

_I swallowed nervously "Why not?"_

_"You do not need to worry about that, Miss Potter."_

_"Why don't you like him?" I asked again._

_The Potions Professor closed his eyes for a moment "Your father and his friends were bullies, pranksters. I was their favourite target when I was in school."_

_"Oh," I breathed "It's alright, Professor. If he was a bully, I don't want to know about him anyway. Dudley didn't like me either… He and his friends…" I shuddered, tightening my arms around my stomach._

_"No, that's not…" Professor Snape sighed "How about you talk to Professor McGonagall or Hagrid? They have quite a few stories of your father… Maybe you'd like to hear those?"_

_I frowned in confusion "Who's Hagrid again?"_

_"He's the half-giant? The really tall man," the Professor explained "If you'd like, you could go and visit him some day. He lives in the hut out on the grounds."_

_"I might," I nodded "Thanks, sir… Can you tell me more about my mother?"_

_The dark man nodded "Of course. There was that one time…" I settled in and just listened to the Professor talk about my mother. He talked for hours until I slowly drifted off to sleep._

_Halloween passed and apparently a troll got into the school shortly after I fell asleep… When I woke up, Professor McGonagall accompanied me to the Common Room and checked up on the others._

_Months passed quickly and soon it was Christmas. I had talked to Hagrid. Not alone... Fred and George came with me because I was scared of the huge man at first. He was so tall but as tall as he was, he was just as gentle. The half-giant loved talking to me and I liked being around him and Fang. I hated Ripper - my aunt Marge's dog but this one. He was just as tall and gentle as Hagrid. I won the first Quidditch game, even though someone tried to kill me by jinxing my broom. I didn't know who it was, only that it stopped just when I was about to lose my grip completely._

_I was the only Gryffindor who decided to stay at Hogwarts this Christmas, so I had the entire tower to myself. Since I didn't know the other students that were staying, I mostly stayed in the Common Room, studying, doing my homework. Professors McGonagall and a Professor who was called Vector were in charge of the people who had stayed at school. In total, we were ten students. Me from Gryffindor, five Hufflepuffs and four Ravenclaws. They were mostly upper years who wanted to spend the time studying in silence._

_When I woke up on Christmas Day, I gasped, seeing all the presents on the end of my bed. Salem and Midnight were jumping up and down, batting at the bands that were wrapped around them "I have presents?" I scrambled to the end of my bed, pulling one of the packages to me. I never got present. Never… And now I had nine? No, ten. The last one was a card that was hidden underneath the one I grabbed first. 'Use it wisely' I mouthed, carefully removing the wrapping paper. Inside the package there was a silvery cloak. What was that? I shrugged and placed in to the side for now, looking at the other presents. There were pictures of both of my parents and even some with me in them from Professor McGonagall, a few new Potions books from Professor Snape along with a diary that turned out to be my mother's, sweets from Neville and Lee along with prank Potions from the twins._

_I picked up the last envelope, recognizing Hagrid's untidy scrawl "Come to my hut later on. I have a surprise for you." Now that sounded ominous…_

_I hurried to get dressed and looked around "Salem?" The white kitten was gone from the bed and so was that cloak I found "Midnight? Where's Salem?" Midnight meowed at me and pulled something with her teeth, revealing the missing kitten along with the cloak "What the hell?" I picked up the smooth material and pulled it around my shoulders. When I checked in the mirror of the dorm, my body was gone "An invisibility cloak? A real cloak that made me invisible? That actually existed?" I'd think about that later. I really wanted to know what Hagrid got for me... "Do you want to come to Hagrid with me?" I asked the kittens making them jump up excitedly. They were rarely allowed out of the dorm because they were still pretty young and I didn't want them to get trampled. I grinned and let them climb up my arm, where Midnight perched herself on my shoulder, while Salem made himself comfortable in my arms "You're so spoilt," I mumbled, scratching him behind the ear._

_"Hey, Selene," a voice ripped me out of my thoughts when I was about to cross the entrance hall._

_I looked around to see a boy in Hufflepuff uniform. He looked to be about the twins' age "Hi?"_

_"Oh, sorry," he apologized, holding out his hand "I'm Cedric. Cedric Diggory. I'm in Fred and George's year."_

_"Nice to meet you," I murmured._

_Cedric smiled "Where are you going?"_

_I waved my hand at the doors "Going to see Hagrid."_

_"Cool. Why are you going there?"_

_"Why do you want to know?" I questioned defensively Why are you even talking to me?"_

_Cedric took a surprised step back "No, I - I saw some of the pranks the twins pulled. They were your ideas, right?"_

_I shook my head "Innocent until proven guilty. I have nothing to do with the pranks." Well, I did but I wasn't going to tell him that. Kol had taught me better than that "I really should go."_

_"Alright," the boy murmured, slightly disappointed "Have fun."_

_I nodded at him and hurried out of the smaller door outside. The walk across the grounds, slippery with snow looked like a winter wonderland. It never snowed in Surrey or at least not as much as it did here. It wasn't as nice to walk over it though… The snow and ice turned the grounds into a slippery death trap and I had to be extra careful with where I stepped. I tripped quite a few times and was surprised that I didn't lose Salem in the brightness of the snow. Hagrid's hut loomed over me and I smiled a bit at the warm feeling it emitted._

_"Selene," Hagrid boomed happily after he opened the door for me "Come in, come in. You go' me message then."_

_"You didn't have to get me anything, Hagrid," I murmured shyly, petting Fang as I walked past. The arm chair as usual swallowed me whole and I loved it. It was so comfy and huge and flushy that you couldn't help but just relax into it._

_"I did. When I found her I thought o' ye," the half-giant replied, handing me a large, covered object "H're ya go. Careful."_

_I pulled off the sheet to reveal a beautiful snowy owl "Hagrid… Thank you," I whispered, reaching out to push my fingers through the bars of the cage "She's beautiful."_

_"I talked to P'fessor McGonagall. She said that yer owl will have ta stay h're until summer but ye can come visit 'er an' she will most likely want to visit ya as well," Hagrid explained "So, what are you going to name her?"_

_I bit my lip thoughtfully, looking into the snowy owl's blue eyes "What do you think about… Hedwig?" Hedwig hooted happily and nodded her head. I blinked "Did she just nod?"_

_"She's smar' like tha'," Hagrid smiled "An' that's a nice name."_

_At that moment, Salem pooked his head up, his nose twitching. He was always more curious than his sister "That's your new friend Hedwig, Salem. How about you go meet her?" The white kitten scrambled forward, pressing his nose through the bars as well. Hedwig looked down at him and brushed her wing over his nose, making him jump back._

_Hagrid was right. Over the rest of the school year, Hedwig continued to come at breakfast to steal some bacon. When the twins, Lee and I went back to see the groundkeeper a while later, two weeks from the end of year exams (Granger had already drawn up an insane study schedule. I had caught sight of it when she ran into me… Trust me, it's insane), Hagrid had a surprise for us "Who is it?" Hagrid called through the door._

_I exchanged a look with my friends "It's us, Hagrid," Gred called out._

_"Holy crap. Why is it so hot in here?" Lee cursed before shrugging at me sheepishly "Sorry, Lyra. Slipped out."_

_I waved off "I heard worse but honestly Hagrid. Why is it so hot? It's summer."_

_"Yeah," Gred and Forge nodded "Can we open a window? It's boiling."_

_"Can't, sorry guys," Hagrid murmured, glancing over to the fireplace._

_There was something in it. I took a couple of steps closer and gasped. There in the very heart of the fire , underneath the kettle, was a huge, black egg "Is that a dragon's egg?" I blinked, making the boys join me._

_"It is," Fred nodded and looked down at me "Remember? Our older brother Charlie works with dragons in Romania."_

_"You told me," I said, still staring at the egg "And, erm, Bill works for Gringotts as a Curse Breaker, right?"_

_George grinned "Yep. Where did you get that, Hagrid? It must have cost a fortune."_

_"Won it," the half-giant proclaimed proudly "Las' night. I was down in the village havin' a few drinks an' got into a game o' cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it, ter be honest."_

_Lee tilted his head "What are you doing with it when it's hatched?"_

_"Well," Hagrid murmured "I've been doin' some readin'. Got this otta the library." He held up a book from under his pillow "'Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit' it's a bit otta date, o' course, but it's all in h're. Keep the egg in the fire, 'cause their mothers breathe on 'em. See? An' when it hatches, feed it on a bucket o' brandy mixed with chicken bloos every half hour. An' see here - how ter recognize diff'rent eggs - what I got there's a Norwegian Ridgeback. They're rare, them." The half-giant seemed awfully pleased with himself, humming merrily as he stoked the fire._

_I leaned over to the Third Years "Aren't Norwegian Ridgebacks known to be aggressive and dangerous? Plus, they have poisonous fangs…"_

_"I have no idea if he's mad or a genius," George murmured, before speaking up "Listen, Hagrid. We should go. Study, you know."_

_Then, one breakfast time, a few days later, Hedwig brought me another note from Hagrid. There were only two words on the scrap of parchment 'It's hatching'_

_I tugged at Lee's sleeve and handed him the note "Holy…" he gasped "Gred, Forge, look at this."_

_"No way," they grinned "Hey, let's go down there now."_

_"I have Herbology," I pointed out._

_Fred rolled his eyes "Oh, come on, Selene. How often do you have the chance to see a dragon hatch?"_

_"Shh," Lee hushed him, glancing around to see whether anyone had heard. The youngest Weasley brother - Ron - who was a bully in his own right was standing behind us fighting with Granger, while Draco sent me a small smile while he walked past "We'll go now. You come after class, alright?"_

_"Thanks, Lee," I nodded, walking off to the Greenhouse._

_Granger and Weasley fell into step next to me "What was that about?" the girl questioned nosily "What did they mean with dragon?"_

_"Nothing," I bit out, walking faster._

_"Oh, come on, Potter," Ronald prodded "We're friends, aren't we?"_

_I blinked at him in shock "What are you talking about? I don't even like you."_

_"Don't be like that, Selene." He wrapped an arm around my shoulders._

_I stiffened and shoved him off "Leave me alone. I don't like you. Either of you." That said, I started running the rest of the way, just trying to get away from them._

_After Herbology I made sure to be the first one out of the classroom, running down to Hagrid's hut. Fred opened the door for me, letting me in "It's almost out," he murmured as I walked in, closing the door behind me._

_The egg was lying on the table with deep cracks all through it. Something was moving inside, trying to get out. We all drew chairs up to the table. As soon as I sat down, Fang's huge head was in my lap, drooling on my uniform. I was so glad that the twins taught me Scourgify… It made my life a lot easier._

_All at once, there was a scrapping noise and the egg split open. The baby dragon flopped onto the table. It wasn't exactly pretty but cute in its own way. Its spiny wings were huge compared to the skinny jet body. It had a long snout with wide nostrils, the stubs of horns and bulging, orange eyes. The dragon let out a high-pitched sneeze, letting a couple of sparks fly out of its nose._

_"Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid cooed, reaching out to stroke the dragon's head. It snapped at his fingers, showing pointed fangs "Bless him… Look, he knows his mommy."_

_"Erm, Hagrid," I spoke up hesitatingly "Are you sure it's safe to raise a fire-spitting dragon in your very wooden home?"_

_The half-giant was about to answer when the colour suddenly drained from his face. He leaped to the window and looked outside anxiously "Someone was lookin' through the gap in the curtains - it's two kids - they're runnin' back ter the school."_

_Fred bolted up and checked it out "It's Ron and that bossy girl that you don't like too much," he called over his shoulder, looking at me._

_"Granger?" I questioned "Yeah, she's annoying…"_

_Lee took a step back from the table, cursing and shaking his hand "It bit me. Dammit, Hagrid… You have to get rid of it."_

_"I can't," the half-giant exclaimed "He's too little. He'd die."_

_"Not if we contact Charlie," George told us "Charlie can take him and then put him back in the wild."_

_Hagrid hesitated "Are you sure that's safe?"_

_"Hagrid… Charlie is an expert when it comes to dragons. That dragon…"_

_"Norbert," Hagrid cut in._

_"Norbert will be just fine," Fred assured, a small grimace on his face because of the name._

_I glanced at Lee who was staring at his hand in shock and a small bit of horror "Guys… How about you two write a letter to your brother while I take Lee to Madam Pomfrey. He's looking a bit green."_

_"No," Lee shook his head "She's recognize the bite. I'll be fine… Really."_

_I closed my eyes and sighed "Okay. Then you're going to lay down and I'll check and see if I find anything about the anti-venom in any book."_

_"Deal."_

_In the end, it only took me an hour to find out about the Murtlap Essence. I wasn't sure whether it would help with the bite but it was worth a try… I snuck down to the dungeon, knocking on Professor Snape's office door. He had promised me that I could brew Potions in the classroom as long as I was careful and he was nearby "Miss Potter?"_

_"Sorry to disturb you, Professor. I was wondering whether I could try to brew this," I shoved the parchment with the instructions into his hands._

_"Murtlap Essence? Why would you want to brew that?" he questioned suspiciously._

_I swallowed nervously, scratching the back of my neck "I have a question first… Purely hypothetically, of course. Would the Essence help with… I don't know… the bite of a newborn Norwegian Ridgeback?"_

_"A what?" the Professor blinked "Please tell me that there is no dragon on the grounds."_

_"Alright. I won't tell you then," I grinned._

_Professor Snape sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation "Hagrid?"_

_"Yup," I nodded, not even trying to hide anything "Charlie Weasley is picking the dragon up tomorrow though."_

_"Who was bitten and how bad is it?"_

_I shrugged "Lee Jordan and it's not too bad. His hand is a bit green-ish but it helped when I cleaned it out with water and a bit of rubbing alcohol I still had."_

_"Why didn't he go to the Hospital Wing?"_

_"You ask me," I snorted "The twins and Lee are allergic to Madam Pomfrey, I think."_

_The Potions Master cracked a smile and turned around "I think I have something that will help." He grabbed two vials "Here. This one is an anti-venom. It should be strong enough to work for the bite. The other one is a salve. Spread that on the wound and wrap it with a bandage."_

_"Yes, Professor," I nodded, grabbing the vials from him "Thanks, sir." Before I was at the door I turned "Out of curiosity. Would the Murtlap Essence work?"_

_"No," he shook his head "Not in the way you wanted it to in any case It would have helped with the bite but not the venom."_

_I made a note of that "Thanks again, sir."_

_"Do not get into trouble," he warned "And for Merlin's sake be careful. A dragon isn't supposed to be anywhere near children or Hagrid. No matter how much he wishes it."_

_"Can't you help?"_

_Professor Snape shook his head "Officially I don't know about this supposed dragon. We were only talking about a purely hypothetically scenario here."_

_I ran back to the Common Room as fast as possible and immediately went up to where Lee was still passed out "Wake up," I whispered, shaking him a bit._

_"What? Lyra?"_

_"Drink this and give me your hand," I commanded, holding out the vial to him. I carefully spread the salve on the wound and pointed my wand at his hand "Ferula," I intoned. I had looked into simple Healing spells. Knowing myself, I would profit from knowing them…_

_Well, we weren't careful that was for sure. Lee stayed in bed because he still wasn't a hundred percent, so Fred, George and I went alone to deliver Norbert to the dragon tamers… We forgot the Invisibility Cloak at the top of the staircase. Filch caught us walking back to the Common Room and immediately dragged us to the closest Professor who happened to be Professor Snape. The three of us along with Ron and Hermione got detention._

_A few days later, we had to serve a late night detention in the Forbidden Forest where Hagrid took us to look for an injured unicorn or something. I didn't find a unicorn but a centaur and a leech that turned out to be Voldemort who was still alive. After that detention, I tried to push that issue into the back of my mind, focussing on the exams instead._

_"Selene," Hermione hissed, shaking me._

_I groaned, getting pulled out of the nice dream I had. It had Kol and Finn in it along with two men I didn't know yet "What?"_

_"Hurry up. Come on… There's something I need your help with," the muggleborn whispered urgently, pulling me out of bed and out of the door._

_"What are you doing?" I frowned, trying to free myself to get back to bed._

_Hermione shook her head "Sorry, Selene." When I turned around it was to see Ronald there with his wand pointed at me "Let's go. He's going to steal it tonight."_

_I raised an eyebrow "Steal what? What the hell is going on?" The two idiots pulled me to the third floor and through a door at the end of a corridor. Why did they need me? I didn't even know what was going on or what they wanted from me._

_"Sorry again but Dumbledore said that you had to go with us," Granger muttered, pushing me through a trapdoor that was to the feet of a huge sleeping three-headed dog._

_Dumbledore? What did the Headmaster have to do with anything? Where were we going and why was there a three-headed dog in a school full of nosy children? I shifted around a bit and froze when a snakelike tendril wrapped around my waist. Several more vines joined the first and without even wanting to, I felt myself falling through whatever plant that was._

_"What the bloody hell?" Ronald shouted, struggling against the killer plant "Hermione, do something."_

_"I don't know," the muggleborn cried back. I rolled my eyes and cast a quick Lumos to see where I was. That seemed to have worked in more ways than one. My classmates fell to the floor next to me, while the plant shied away from the light. Now I remembered. Devil's Snare. They didn't like light. Clever._

_There were several more tasks that we had to solve and by the end of it I was pissed off. They dragged me out of bed for this… I really didn't like them or even Dumbledore. What gave him the right to endanger me? Why me? And why would he tell two First Years to get another eleven-year-old to help them?_

_"Go through," Hermione snapped, shoving me through the black flames in the room with Professor Snape's riddle._

_I stumbled and almost fell to the floor on the other side. The chamber I landed in was pretty big. There were several columns and in the middle of the room there was a mirror. Quirrell was the one standing in front of it "Okay, what's going on?"_

_"I wondered whether I'd be meeting you here, Potter," he laughed, not stuttering at all._

_I hummed "So that stutter really was fake… Typical."_

_Quirrell rolled his eyes "You're too nosy to live, Potter." He snapped his fingers, making ropes spring out of thin air. They wrapped around me tightly, making my body hit the ground with a loud thump "Scurrying around school…"_

_"What are you talking about?" I cried in annoyance "I have no idea why you're here and I don't know why I'm here either."_

_That stopped the man in his tracks "What?"_

_"Apparently, Dumbledore ordered Granger and the younger Weasley to kidnap me… So, really, what is going on here?" I questioned, struggling to sit up with the ropes squeezing me._

_Quirrell whirled around to face away from me, glaring at his reflection in the mirror "I want the stone. How do I get it?"_

_I blinked at him in confusion "What stone?"_

_"The Philosopher's Stone," the man sneered "The same one Dumbledore hid in this school."_

_My head tilted to the side "Sorry… I have no idea what you're talking about. But I'm sensing a theme here... What does the stone do anyway? I doubt it's just a trinket."_

_Quirrell rolled his eyes in annoyance "You really don't know anything, do you?"_

_"Nope. And I don't necessarily care much either," I shrugged "Now, stone?"_

_"It's a special stone that grants you immortality."_

_"But why?" I frowned, making myself more comfortable "Why the hell would anyone want to be immortal? The world is a fucking horror show… Not something I's want to spend eternity in." At least not without my mates by my side, I added silently._

_The man dismissed me "You're just a child. What do you know about the world?"_

_"Enough," I told him._

_"Quit talking," a high voice rasped from somewhere in the room "Use the girl. Use the girl."_

_The ropes vanished with a snap of the man's fingers "Come here, Potter."_

_I got up carefully and walked over to the crazy guy who wanted to be immortal "Now what?"_

_"Look in the mirror. Tell me what you see," he demanded. I glanced in the mirror and could stop the gasp from escaping. There, inside the mirror, there were Kol and Finn and the other two guys along with several people I knew and some I didn't. My family? A family of my own… "What do you see?"_

_"My family," I breathed in shock "They're all there."_

_The voice started to talk again. It came from Quirrell. How? "That's impossible… No. The stone can't be lost to me."_

_"Master, please," Quirrell cried out, falling to his knees "I can still get it."_

_"Fool. There's no getting the stone now." A large cloud of black dust escaped from the crumpling body of my former Professor and shot through me, to the exit. I blinked dizzily and slowly fell backwards, my consciousness fading._

_When I came to again, I was in the hospital wing with many cards, sweets and flowers surrounding me "What?"_

_"Oh, you're awake," Madam Pomfrey smiled, looking relieved "You have been out for quite a while."_

_"How long?"_

_The Mediwitch sighed lightly and ran her wand over my body "Almost two weeks. It's time to go home tomorrow."_

_"What?" I breathed "No… I can't go home. Please don't send me back there. You promised."_

_"The Professors tried, Miss Potter," Madam Pomfrey muttered sadly "But the Headmaster wouldn't allow it. He said that you're safest there."_

_I laughed bitterly "Safe? Safe from who? Because the worst monsters are in that house."_

_"I'm sorry… I really am."_

_I closed my eyes, curling into a tight ball "So am I."_


End file.
